Operation: FATE
by Death's Soulmate
Summary: You will be known as a traitor of the KND, you'll be a great leader, you'll die, you'll live a happily forlorn life with a brown haired person, and you'll live happily at your loved ones expense. Numbuhs 1 to 5 have seen their future and want to stop it.
1. Prologue

Operation: **F.A.T.E.**

**F – Fate**

**A – Already**

**T – Told**

**E – Eternally**

Summary: You will betray your organization and friends, you will be a great leader, you will die, you will live a happily forlorn life with a redhead and you will live happily ever after at the expense of all your loved ones. Numbuhs 1-5 have seen their futures and want no part in it. But can they stop what's to come to pass? Or will their attempts only bring about their unwanted destiny.

Prologue

Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5 fell out of the time machine created by Jerry Ressic. They had tried to stop him from going back in time to stop Numbuh 4 from being born in order to stop Numbuh 4 from ever giving him a permanent wedgie. They struggled with Jerry and ended up falling into the time machine while Jerry fell back and down a long very long flight of stairs. But instead of carrying them to the past they were temporarily sent into the future. Six years in fact.

Now they were back in the present. Their own time. And they had one plan. To ensure that what they had seen in the future would never happen here.

But it was possibly too little too late. And their horror would be realized at the bottom of nearby spiral stairs. Long very long spiral stairs.

Prologue Written Down


	2. Countdown Has Started

Operation: **F.A.T.E.**

**F – Fate**

**A – Already**

**T – Told**

**E – Eternally**

Countdown Has Started

"Maybe it's just an coinkidencu… it has to be anything but that!" Wally started then decided to shout instead, "it can't actually happen!" he cried in panic.

"No one knows for sure Numbuh 4," Numbuh 5 responded firmly, "Jerry fell down a flight of stairs," she said, "we can't be sure he'll be paralysed from the waist down," she pointed out.

"He better not be," Numbuh 4 said coldly and placed his head back in his hands.

Numbuh 5 sighed and closed her eyes. The future she had seen, that all five of them had seen, was horrible. Numbuh 5 knew she'd never take happiness at the expense of everyone she cared about. But her future said she would.

_I can't let that happen, _Numbuh 5 decided, _I just can't._

"You okay Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"What do you think?" Numbuh 3 responded coldly.

Numbuh 4 looked up and looked at Numbuh 3 worriedly. Numbuh 5 sighed again. What could she say? Numbuh 3 suffered the worst fate of all. All they could see for Numbuh 3 real name Kuki Sanban six years in the future was a picture engraved a top of her tombstone. She still looked just like she looked now. Meaning she died at ten years old. Kuki had no future. Nothing Numbuh 5 could say could fix that. But their actions together as a team could change that. All they had to do was stick together. In the future almost all of them were far apart. That's what Numbuh 5 believed was their downfall. Not sticking together.

Numbuh 1 entered the waiting room along with Numbuh 2 who wore doctor's clothes.

"Is he…?" Numbuh 5 started to ask.

"Is he dead?" Numbuh 4 asked coldly.

"Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 1 shouted.

"Hey he tried to kill me!" Numbuh 4 shouted back incredulously.

"Well he failed," Numbuh 5 snapped, "how is he Numbuh 2?" she asked.

"I have good news and bad news," Numbuh 2 said formally.

"What's the good news," Numbuh 3 asked humbly.

The other four looked at her in surprise. This was the first time her voice didn't sound angry, cold, or bitter since they exited the time machine.

"He's paralysed from the neck down," Numbuh 2 whispered to them.

"Good," Numbuh 4 declared, "now he can't have mobility in the upper half of his body like he did six years into the future."

"Listen to the bad news Wally," Numbuh 1 instructed.

"What bad news can there be?" Numbuh 4 asked incredulously, "I won't be stuck with him, I'm off scot free!" he declared.

"Shush," Numbuh 5 hissed and slapped him in the back of the head, "we don't want anyone else knowing what we saw, remember?" she reminded him.

"Okay, Okay," Numbuh 4 said rubbing his head.

"The bad news is," Numbuh 2 started, "he can regain mobility in the upper part of his body in two years minimum, four maximum," he revealed.

A complete hush fell upon the area where the five of them were.

"Is it a maybe?" Numbuh 4 asked desperately.

Numbuh 2 shook his head.

"No," Numbuh 3 suddenly snarled fiercely, "No," she repeated, "he won't take Wally away from us, away from me."

The other four looked at Numbuh 3 worriedly. The Japanese 10 year old looked ready to kill.

Suddenly she fell to her knees and started crying.

"I love you Wally," Numbuh 3 said loudly, "please don't leave me," she begged.

The other four eyes widened.

_She told Wally that she loved him before she died while all five of you were at a hospital, _Numbuh 1 recalled in his mind of what the future Jerry had said to him.

"We have to be more careful," Numbuh 1 said suddenly, "the countdown has started," he told them.

"The what?" Numbuh 4 asked in confusion while others looked at Numbuh 1 in fear fully understanding what Numbuh 1 meant.

"We have to be more vigilant," Numbuh 5 said seriously.

"We have to make sure the future doesn't happen," Numbuh 2 snapped at Numbuh 4 who looked ready to ask even more questions.

"Don't snap at me!" Numbuh 4 shouted angrily.

"Oh shut up," Numbuh 2 spat at him and walked off.

Everyone was silenced by Numbuh 2's change in attitude. But then that silence was quickly joined with worry.

First Stumble Noted

**If anyone's curious the five futures are written in order of each agents number. First future is for Numbuh 1 and the next for Numbuh 2 and so on. Thank you all for reviewing so far. And thoughts are in **_italics_


	3. Treading Dangerous Waters

Operation: **F.A.T.E.**

F – Fate 

**A – Already**

**T – Told**

**E – Eternally**

Treading Dangerous Waters

Nigel Uno sat at his desk in school and tried to listen to his math teacher. It had been three days since the incident with the time machine. Three days since his life and his fellow agents lives were changed forever. Now they watched their every move. They even watched the moves of people they didn't even know, aware that anything could either change their fate or guarantee it.

The bell rang. Lunchtime.

Nigel went to sit with Lizzie Devine, his girlfriend.

"Hmph, I'm glad that you finally took the initiative to invite me to lunch and plan a romantic lunch yourself," was Lizzie's greeting to Nigel's arrival.

"Hello Lizzie," Nigel said trying to sound bright.

"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked.

"Nothing," Nigel lied, "I talked with someone and in a few minutes we'll each have a slice of Devil Chocolate cake," he told her.

Lizzie wasn't convinced that Nigel was okay. But she brightened at the mentioning of cake.

"What else?" Lizzie asked excitedly.

"A sundae with chocolate syrup, nuts, and a cherry to top it off," Nigel said, "vanilla shakes for each of us…" he listed.

"Hey!" Lizzie cried suspiciously, "how come you're being so nice all of a sudden?"

"Um, because you're my girlfriend," Nigel said nervously, "and I want to…treat you," he added.

"Oh Nigie!" Lizzie cried happily and hugged him tightly, "I knew you loved me!" she shouted as she hugged an almost blue in the face Nigel, "I knew it!" she declared.

"Lizzie," Nigel wheezed.

"Oh yeah," Lizzie realized going red in the face and letting Nigel go, "I forgot you were delicate like that," she told him dismissively.

Nigel rubbed his neck and did his best not to glare at Lizzie angrily.

_Delicate! For God's sake I'm a human who needs to breathe_, Nigel thought incredulously.

_I wonder why he's being so romantic?_ Lizzie wondered, _if he cheated on me he's DEAD!_

"Let's just enjoy our lunch," Nigel said kindly and Lizzie smiled and agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sector V, Wally and Kuki sat together in his room. Everything had turned upside down. Now they had revealed their feelings to each other but instead of being happy they were scared. How long would their love last? Kuki was fated to die and Wally…. He was sickened by his fate. Living on that island with… It just made him want to vomit.

"It will be okay Kuki," Wally said holding her tightly to him.

"What if I really die Wally?" Kuki asked him.

"No!" Wally shouted defiantly, "we have to fight this Kuki," he told her, "we can't let these things happen!"

"I know," Kuki said and sighed.

"I'll protect you," Wally promised, "the Wally from the future might not have been able to protect you but I will, I promise," he told Kuki.

Kuki smiled and kissed Wally on the cheek. Wally stiffened and went red. Kuki just closed her eyes and giggled.

* * *

Abby Lincoln exited school and headed straight for KND's secret hospital. She went straight to the ward where Jerry Rassic was being kept.

Jerry was attached to a lot of machines and was still unconscious. To believe that if they hadn't gone after him that sector v would never know their futures dug at her deep. Worse if someone else went after him and found out. That would've been bad. Especially if the person who found out was a villain.

"Hello Numbuh 5," Numbuh 86 said formally as she entered.

Numbuh 5 almost jumped.

_I have to calm down, _Numbuh 5 decided, _this whole fate mess has me so jumpy lately._

"Something on your mind?" Numbuh 86 asked emphasising her Scottish Highland accent.

"Uh no, Numbuh 5 has nothing in her head, um I mean on her mind," Numbuh 5 corrected herself.

Numbuh 86 looked at her suspiciously.

"Well," Numbuh 86 said slowly, "so Jerry's fall was an accident right?" she asked.

"Ye...," Numbuh 5 started to say, "are you accusing sector v of somethin'?"

"No," Numbuh 86 said innocently, "why would I do such a thing?" she asked.

"We contacted Moon Base for help for his injuries as soon as we found him," Numbuh 5 said.

"Just that it seems to have taken a while," Numbuh 86 said, "the test said he was lying there for over half an hour before you even called for help," she pointed out, "care to explain?" she asked.

Numbuh 5 was trapped.

"I explained to you what happened already Francine," Numbuh 2 said coldly as he entered.

"Excuse me!" Numbuh 86 shouted, "but it's Numbuh 86 head of Decommissioning," she declared proudly.

"Also known as Francine 'Fanny' Fullbright," Numbuh 2 teased her.

Numbuh 5 was shocked. She never expected Numbuh 2 to ever take charge and defend her like this.

_He could possess some great leadership skills_, Numbuh 5 thought to herself.

Then she paled.

_Oh Crap, _Numbuh 5.

"Ahem," Numbuh 5 said, "I think you should apologize to Numbuh 86," she said suddenly.

Both Numbuh 2 and 86 looked at her in shock and horror.

"W…Wh...What?" Numbuh 86 asked completely shocked.

Numbuh 2 could only look at her in disbelief.

"As second in command I order you to apologize Numbuh 2," Numbuh 5 said firmly.

"No," Numbuh 2 refused.

"Are…Are you refusing to listen to Numbuh 5 Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 5 asked seriously.

"You really are a self-serving lady dictator aren't you?" Numbuh 2 asked recalling what she was like in the future, "you'd rather a better fate than to defend your own friends," he said hatefully and stormed out.

"Better fate!" Numbuh 86 cried incredulously, "I demand to know what is going on?" she demanded of Numbuh 5.

"Numbuh 5 says drop dead," Numbuh 5 said coldly and stormed out.

Numbuh 86 stood there open mouthed.

_How? How? How dare she! _Numbuh 86 thought angrily, _she'll pay for that along with that stupid fat boy Numbuh 2, _she declared, _I bet if I do some digging of my own I'll find the real reason why they took so long to call for medical attention for Jerry Rassic and why no immediate source can be found for that mysterious explosion that happened in the part of his research centre where they claim to have fought him._

Second Trip up Written Down

**Yeah I made an error with Jerry's last name. Hi to all those who've reviewed since my last update and hello again to those who've been around before. Thank you all and please read and review.**


	4. Darker Days

Operation: **F.A.T.E.**

**F – Fate**

**A – Already**

**T – Told**

**E – Eternally**

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door. And I see no reason to repeat this.

Darker Days

Now it was a month since that fateful day. That fateful day that changed the lives of Sector V agents forever. It was 4pm and all five of them had just returned from a mission. And now they were even more on edge than ever.

"Numbuh 86 asked to talk to me privately a week ago," Numbuh 3 revealed.

"You didn't say anything did you?" Numbuh 5 asked immediately.

The male agents glared at her. More and more they noticed that Numbuh 5 became less about the team and more about her and changing fate. Her 'No man left behind policy' seemed left behind and no one was angrier about her change in attitude than Numbuh 2. Both agents barely even spoke to each other now.

"Of course not Numbuh 5," Numbuh 3 told her.

"Let's just get some rest," Numbuh 2 suggested and headed straight to his room.

"I'm gonna play some videogames," Numbuh 4 said and went into his room.

"Numbuh 5's beat," Numbuh 5 said tiredly.

"Can I talk to you privately Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Huh?" Numbuh 5 asked.

Numbuh 1 took Numbuh 5's hand and led her into his room as Numbuh 3 headed to the kitchen for a snack.

Numbuh 1 closed his room door and motioned for Numbuh 5 to come sit with him.

"Numbuh 5, we need to talk," Numbuh 1 said seriously.

"I know, I know," Numbuh 5 said knowingly, "you want to reprimand Numbuh 5 for her attitude."

"Not really," Numbuh 1 said surprising her, "I've been talking to Numbuh 86," he revealed.

"What did she say?" Numbuh 5 asked anxiously.

"She found out about the time machine," Numbuh 1 revealed.

"What?" Numbuh 5 asked in disbelief.

"She and seven others headed for Bully Island yesterday," Numbuh 1 told her.

"But if they dig deep enough…" Numbuh 1 started to say.

"Actually they can't," Numbuh 1 said.

"Huh, Numbuh 5 don't understand," Numbuh 5 said.

"Their spacecraft exploded," Numbuh 1 revealed.

"What!" Numbuh 5 screamed, "Numbuh 1 you didn't…" she started to say in astonishment.

"Of course not!" Numbuh 1 shouted, "all I did was ensure that the Bully Island security was on high alert," he told her.

"Numbuh 1 that could be why…" Numbuh 5 started to explain.

"It was determined that it was a mechanical failure," Numbuh 1 reassured her, "it was found out that Numbuh 13 was by the craft earlier that day," he added.

"Oh no," Numbuh 5 said despairingly knowing Numbuh 13's habit of trying to help out but only causing trouble and destruction.

"He denies having anything to do with it of course," Numbuh 1 said not surprising Numbuh 5.

"Wait," Numbuh 5 said suddenly, "how come you know before Numbuh 5?" she asked.

"Numbuh 362 had a meeting with the most trusted leaders of a select number of sectors," Numbuh 1 told her, "I wasn't even supposed to tell you," he added looking at his feet.

"Numbuh 5 will keep a lid on it," Numbuh 5 said kindly and patted him on the shoulder.

_Numbuh 5's great, I'm glad I told her, _Nigel thought, _even though…_

"If you're done Numbuh 5 needs to get some Zzz's," Numbuh 5 said to him.

"Oh, yeah I'm done," Numbuh 1 said, "have a good nap."

"Numbuh 5 will have the nap of her life," Numbuh 5 told him and left.

After Numbuh 5 left Numbuh 1 sighed. His face filled with guilt.

_I just lied to one of my closest friends, _Numbuh 1 thought guiltily, _Numbuh 13 was by the craft earlier that day, but Numbuh 85 had called me and asked me to send Numbuh 13's sector to pick him up because he was starting to eye the craft and Numbuh 85 said he wasn't sure how much longer he could secretly keep an eye on the craft ensuring that Numbuh 13 never touched it._

"I'm the only one who can redeem Numbuh 13," Numbuh 1 said sadly, "but I can't," he told himself, "if I do Numbuh 362 will have agents dig for the real cause and eventually find something to connect to the real culprit," he added.

_Kuki, you are such a fool, _Nigel thought as he shook his head, _how could you set the security system to automatically destroy any vehicle that headed within a certain proximity towards Bully Island?_

Done


	5. Time Is Tearing Us Apart

**Operation:** **F.A.T.E.**

**F – Fate**

**A – Already**

**T – Told**

**E – Eternally**

Small Summary Change: You will be known as a traitor of the KND, you'll be a great leader, you'll die, you'll live a happily forlorn life with a redhead, and you'll live happily ever after at the expense of all your loved ones. Numbuhs 1 to 5 have seen their futures and want no part in it. But can they stop what's to come to pass? Or will their attempts only bring about their unwanted destiny.

Time Is Tearing Us Apart

Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan Jr. ate pie in his room. It was now three months since finding out about the fates of the five agents of sector v, which included him as well. Hoagie had come to accept his fate. He'd be a great leader. But not of what he was leading in the future. It would be being in charge of Sector V.

He had looked up and found out that Kuki had caused the deaths of Numbuh 86, her brother Numbuh 85, and the other agents present on the craft that had gone to collect more information from Bully Island about Jerry Rassic's accident and a suspected time machine. But Nigel covered it up, even framing Numbuh 13. Numbuh 13 wasn't even an agent anymore. He had quit the KND a little over a month ago in outrage of the accusations placed on him. He was immediately decommissioned and once that happens there's no coming back.

He had confronted Nigel about it three days ago and told him that he was going to tell Numbuh 362. Nigel begged him not to but Hoagie had refused declaring that Nigel was really a traitor and that he was going to make sure that he pay for it. Hoagie had also decided to tell Numbuh 362 about the time machine. Nigel begged even harder but Hoagie refused to listen and left.

By the time he had returned with Numbuh 362 and several other agents, Nigel was gone. Later it was discovered that Abby had disappeared. Her parents had filed a missing report yesterday. Hoagie knew that both he and Abby had to be together. The two traitors of the future were now on the run. He knew that they were his friends but he found it very ironic.

_If you had just given yourselves in, _Hoagie thought, _the future is dark for you two and the only way it can change is if the KND can keep a serious eye on you._

* * *

Meanwhile on a park bench near a soup kitchen Nigel Uno and Abigail Lincoln the once Numbuh 1 leader of Sector V and Numbuh 5 second in command, sat huddled together under a blanket shivering. 

They still couldn't believe it. Up 'til three days ago, their lives were almost perfect. They were stressed out yes, but it was a lot better than now. Fugitives and betrayed.

There was a sudden crash and they both jumped. It was only a homeless person who fell drunkenly on some garbage cans. Both ten-year olds sighed. This was only getting more and more unnerving.

Nigel dug into his pocket and took out a picture of Lizzie. He had tried to visit her but the agents searching for him beat him to her house. All Nigel knew was that they must've been telling her about him betraying the KND by covering up the true cause for the deaths of several agents, framing a fellow operative, and concealing vital information which included the time machine. Nigel knew he'd be stigmatised as a traitor forever. He only hoped that Kuki suffered a less devastating fate. Nigel wanted to kill Hoagie. He had hoped that Hoagie would at least hide the fact that Kuki caused the deaths. But Hoagie had refused claiming that they had lied enough. He wished that he could've stopped Hoagie. But he just couldn't gather the strength to attack his friend. Obviously Hoagie didn't feel the same.

"What are you looking at?" Abby asked.

Nigel showed him the picture.

"I'm certain that she'll wait for you," Abby said to him.

But Nigel could only sadly sigh. He would've believed that much better if in the future Lizzie wasn't Hoagie's girlfriend.

* * *

Meanwhile Kuki Sanban sat up in bed. It was a school night and when she looked at the clock it was 11pm. She just couldn't sleep. It could've been the ankle bracelet she had to wear which was also a tracking device. Since Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 ran off, it was imperative that Numbuh 3 didn't get away. So this device was attached to her to track all her movements. She had been suspended from all KND activity pending further investigations. But Kuki knew her life was over. Most of the Operatives treated her like a traitor. It was told that Kuki didn't know that the operatives would've died but that seemed to matter to only a few and too little. Hoagie had changed. He seemed determined to catch his friends and change the future. The future that showed the end of the KND thanks to the least expected operative. Numbuh 5. 

Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 365 were the only agents she was on good speaking terms with now. She didn't want to talk to Numbuh 2. She felt that he was the true traitor. More interested in saving his butt than protecting his friends. He spoke about saving the future but Kuki felt that he was more interested in getting at Abigail. Both agents were practically enemies now and Hoagie had been attacking almost everything she did claiming that it was an indicator of her future being unchangeable. Now Kuki believed it was. Nigel was now considered a traitor to the KND, Abigail a threat, and she was going to be officially judged soon for the death of several agents.

_I hope my fate comes true too, _Kuki thought, _I love Wally but I'm so ashamed, I don't want to have him loving a murderer, _she thought sadly, _I know I killed those agents no matter if it was an accident, they're dead and I can't bring them back._

Fourth Act Cast In Stone

**Don't worry, there's a lot more. (Special) Thank you Cyrix, LovelyNancy, Numbuh 40000, and black Monday for reviewing the last chapter. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story at any point.**


	6. Fate

**Operation:** **F.A.T.E.**

**F – Fate**

**A – Already**

**T – Told**

**E – Eternally**

Fate

It was the following day and Wally got up for school and went through the motions. He was still shocked that Nigel and Abby were being hunted by the KND. Nigel's fate had come to pass, Hoagie's was well on its way and Abby's could come true at any minute with the current situation. This whole thing gave Wally a headache.

But he also had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and he knew why. If Nigel's fate came true, Hoagie's practically realized, Jerry Rassic's still alive, and Abby's situation might push her to follow her fate. Then Kuki's own might be coming faster than he realized. Kuki died at ten. Her birthday was less than two months away. Wally knew the truth. She might actually not make it.

Wally stood at the door ready to exit and get to the bus stop. But he didn't.

"Mom, Joey," Wally said.

"Yes Wallabee dear," Mrs. Beetles said while Joey gurgled happily.

"I love yah," Wally told them, "both a yah," he said then left.

Mrs. Beetles was surprised.

"Never knew yah brother could be so sweet," Mrs. Beetles said amused as she tickled Joey who kicked and gurgled.

Lizzie sat at lunch with Hoagie and Wally. She had been told from the day Nigel ran that it was best that she surrounded herself with KND agents or operatives. She didn't care what they wanted to call themselves; she just wanted to keep out of trouble. She loved Nigel. Loved him with all her heart. But even though she wanted him to get away, she worried about him being with that Abigail Lincoln character. While all other operatives were vague to her, Hoagie had been supportive and gave her lots of information. Information that included sector v finding out that in the future Nigel was a KND traitor and Abigail destroyed the KND. This really scared Lizzie.

_Nigel's running around with that girl, _Lizzie thought to herself, _I bet she caused him to become a traitor, I mean she destroys the KND in the future, what a monster!_

"Where's Kuki?" Hoagie asked.

"She decided to have lunch elsewhere," Wally told him.

"Where?" Hoagie asked curiously.

"She has the damn bracelet on," Wally snapped and bit into the sandwich.

"I…" Hoagie started then stopped, "I worry about her too you know."

"Nice," Wally said in response.

"Why don't you just say what you think?" Hoagie asked him.

"I think I'll plead that number," Wally said instead.

"You mean the fifth, ha, ha," Hoagie said, "hey, since when did you learn that?" he asked in surprise.

Wally wouldn't answer.

Hoagie's face darkened.

Lizzie felt worried.

"I hope you catch both traitors and save the KND," Lizzie lied.

Wally looked at Lizzie in disbelief.

_Even Nigel's girlfriend's turning her back on him, _Wally thought in shock.

"Well," Hoagie said impressed, "I thought you'd be on Nigel's cheering squad," he said and Lizzie noticed that Wally slipped her a cold look from across the table.

Hoagie suddenly got up from beside Wally. He slowly walked around and sat beside Lizzie.

"I want you to know that I'm here as a friend," Hoagie told her, "and you look extra nice with your hair down," he added then blushed heavily.

"Oh," Lizzie said taken a back, "I mean thank you," she told him, "you know," she said, "Nigel barely ever noticed when I tried to look extra nice," she said suddenly.

"Nigel's always too busy to notice anything," Hoagie said frankly.

"That's for sure," Lizzie agreed.

Wally looked from one to the other confused.

_Why are these two getting along so well all of a sudden? _Wally wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile at the residence of Father a.k.a. Benedict 'Ben' Uno, Father sat in his favourite chair. He had heard the dilemma of his brother Monty Uno involving his missing son Nigel Uno. Monty had called him last night hysterical. The Unos loved their only child. Father kind of liked his kids. Well actually they were once KND agents who he brainwashed into delightful children and took under his wing. Technically he had kidnapped five different families children. But as long as no one else knew and reported him, he could live with it.

Father told Monty that he didn't know where Nigel was. But he had promised to look into it.

Father then sent one of best agents Cree Lincoln to find out more. That's when things got interesting. It seemed that Kuki had caused the deaths of several agents and Nigel had covered it up to keep her out of trouble. And from what Cree had told him it backfired thanks to Hoagie ratting them both out. Abigail's involvement was unclear but Cree revealed that all she knew was that KND suddenly labelled her a great threat to the organization. This interested Father greatly. He now had teen agents scouring everywhere for the two agents.

While his interest was mainly in Abby, he decided to just help out his brother and get him his son back. But he expected to be paid back of course. He was Father after all.

* * *

Numbuh 365 called the Sanban residence.

"Hello?" Mrs. Genki Sanban responded.

"Mrs. Sanban you have to take your family and leave," Numbuh 365 said hurriedly.

"Who is this?" Mrs. Sanban asked seriously.

"Your daughter Kuki is in grave danger Mrs. Sanban!" Numbuh 365 shouted, "I can't say who I am but my hands are too full to send help to your house right now," she told Mrs. Sanban.

Mrs. Sanban thought for a moment. Then she spoke.

"I'll evacuate my family immediately," Mrs. Sanban said, "should I do this quickly?" she asked.

"Yes right now!" Numbuh 365 shouted, "and thank you," she said and hung up.

Mrs. Sanban hung up and walked calmly to the living room.

"Who was on the phone?" Mr. Kani Sanban asked in an almost whiny tone.

"Wrong number," Mrs. Sanban responded dismissively, "Kuki, Mushi," she said to her ten-year and five-year old daughters respectively, "did you meet any weirdoes at school today?" she asked them.

"No," Kuki said as she continued colouring.

"No new ones," Mushi said as she hugged one of her Rainbow Monkeys tightly.

"Can't you put that toy away?" Mr. Sanban complained.

"Leave her alone Kani," Mrs. Sanban told him.

Mr. Sanban glared at the toy and then looked back at the television set as he muttered angrily to himself.

But unknown to the Sanban family a group of villains were headed towards their house. And leading this group was a very angry, infuriated, Mr. Boss.

Fate's Sting in the Fifth Written and Seen


	7. Plummet into Darkness

**Operation:** **F.A.T.E.**

**F – Fate**

**A – Already**

**T – Told**

**E – Eternally**

Plummet into Darkness

It was nighttime at the Moon Base. Minutes after Numbuh 365 had called the Sanban residence to warn them about Kuki. The operatives were busy fending off lots of villains including teenagers and DCFDTL. It seemed that the deaths of Mr. Boss's only children had sparked a rage within the villainy community that would only be atoned for with blood. KND operative's blood. There was no capture here. The operatives realized that when an operative who had unwittingly opened the Moon Base to villains disguised as operatives was immediately executed with real guns. No lasers or strange inventions. Real live guns, real live bullets. This made everything even the slightest mistake deadly. Many operatives worldwide were called to defend the Moon Base. Unfortunately that included all those close to the Sanban residence. The villains had headed straight for the communications at the Moon Base as well as after the operatives present, determined to destroy them all. Communication with KND bases was destroyed a long time ago. Early on viruses were sent to ensure that. Alternate communication was also terminated soon after. Numbuh 365 had gotten lucky to get Numbuh 2 to allow her to make a short call. That call she made to the Sanban residence. No KND operatives were available to help the Sanban's. All the KND could hope for was that the Sanban's those took head of the warning and fled.

Meanwhile at the hospital ward everything was closed down except for the equipment monitoring the lives of seriously injured. The operatives mostly of the non-fighting medical working nature prayed that the enemy didn't break through the doors. They had to shut down most mechanisms to prevent the enemy from breaking in through codes, switches or viruses. But now all they depended on were the doors that might not be able to hold up to the enemy's abuse forever.

There were a few combat operatives inside the ward. They included Numbuh 4 who was helping to guard the patients who wouldn't be able to run if the enemies broke through their only line of defence. Ironically where he was stationed had him nearby patients like Jerry Rassic. Numbuh 4 had seen him earlier and was surprised to realize that he was no longer deformed by the permanent wedgie. The permanent wedgie that Numbuh 4 had given Jerry had been removed. Now Jerry's face looked like any normal kid's face. Just like the normal face of the teen Jerry he had seen in the future.

* * *

There was a knock on the door of the Sanban residence.

"Who is it?" Kani Sanban demanded in annoyance as he flung the door open.

The response was a knock out blow to the face.

Mr. Boss rubbed his knuckles as the rest of the villains gathered behind him rushed in with knockout gas. There were cries from the females inside the residence. But they quickly turned into coughs and then thuds as they fainted from the gas.

Soon there was the sound of the dragging of bodies. The villains dragged the Sanban family into the family car and those with telekinetic abilities (including Count Spankalot) made the car move by itself down the street. The car gathered more and more speed. Then it crashed into a tree. Out flew the unconscious body of an unconscious Kuki Sanban. She flew smack into a wall and slowly slid down to the ground. Blood following her all the way down. She was the only one in the car not fitted with a seatbelt.

The villains turned around and walked away. Their bloodlust and anger appeased. The murderer of Mr. Boss's two children Francine and Paddy was dead. They'd call the villains at the Moon Base in a few minutes to stop their attack. Their plan wasn't to destroy the KND. It had been to execute the one who caused the death of the children of one of their own.

* * *

"What!" Nigel shouted in disbelief as he read the morning paper.

Abby meanwhile was sobbing inconsolably beside him.

In the newspaper was the news of the deaths of Kani and Kuki Sanban in a car accident. Kuki dying from being thrown out the window since she didn't have on a seatbelt and Kani from a fire that started in the front part of the car as a result of the car crash. Onlookers were able to save the mother (Genki Sanban) and younger daughter (Mushi Sanban). But were too late to get Mr. Kani Sanban out and he was identified by his medical records. Kuki Sanban was identified by her appearance from behind and the clothes she wore. Her face was smashed against a wall so no facial identification could be made.

Nigel dropped the paper and hung his head. Kuki's fate had come to past and so did his. Who would suffer next?

"Hello," Numbuh 2 said suddenly from behind and before either Nigel or Abby could react they were pinned down and handcuffed.

"Let us go!" Nigel shouted while Abby was silent since she was knocked out for thrashing too wildly, "Kuki's dead, what more do you want?" he demanded.

"Actually," a voice said suddenly, "what he wants doesn't matter," he said and suddenly a large group of teenagers attacked the present KND operatives.

"Father?" Nigel asked of the one who just spoke.

"I'm here as a favour to your Dad," Father snapped as he pulled Nigel to his feet and broke his bonds, "come on!" he shouted and dragged off a confused Nigel as Cree carried an unconscious Abby.

Sixth Checkmated


	8. Untitled

**Operation:** **F.A.T.E.**

**F – Fate**

**A – Already**

**T – Told**

**E – Eternally**

Untitled

Nigel sat in one of the bedrooms at the mansion of Father and DCFDTL. He had no idea where Abby was and that worried him. He knew Father had claimed that he was doing his Dad Mr. Uno a favour, but if so why save Abby? Father wasn't a do favours for free kind of guy. Nigel knew something was up.

Suddenly Lenny stepped inside the room.

"What do you want?" Nigel asked suspiciously.

"Good Afternoon Nigel," Lenny said formally, "are you hungry?" he asked.

"You're going to serve me food?" Nigel asked.

"Of course not," Lenny responded, "the maid or the butler will bring that."

"Well don't worry them because I'm not hungry," Nigel told him.

"You worry about Abigail," Lenny guessed.

"Where is she?" Nigel asked darkly.

"She is safe," Lenny told him.

"Where is she!" Nigel shouted angrily.

"She is safe," Lenny repeated.

Nigel glared at Lenny angrily.

"Forget you," Nigel decided.

But after a few minutes Nigel noticed that Lenny was still standing there.

"Are you watching me?" Nigel asked.

"I follow my orders," Lenny said.

Nigel simply snorted.

* * *

Meanwhile Abby sat in an unfurnished room with an icepack on her head and bandages on her wounds. 

"It's in the afternoon," Cree said suddenly, "you must be better by now."

Abby immediately jumped to her feet. Before she had thought she was being held captive by the KND. But hearing Cree's voice proved to her that she was mistaken.

"What are you doing here Cree?" Abby demanded.

Cree walked closer in the dimly lit room.

"I saved you Abigail," Cree told her.

"Liar!" Abby shouted.

SMACK!

The sound of Cree slapping Abby in the face resounded across the room.

"Listen to me you ungrateful little…" Cree exploded, "Father had reconsidered taking you," she revealed to Abby, "if I hadn't changed his mind he would've left you for your fellow operatives from the KND," she told Abby.

Abby was silenced by the revelation. Of course the slap helped too.

"You saved me?" Abby asked softly completely surprised.

"I guess I can't totally hate my baby sister," Cree said, "tell anyone I said that and you're dead," she immediately added.

"You don't hate me?" Abby asked in a cracked voice her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't get all…" Cree started dismissively.

"You don't know how much I've missed you!" Abby shouted and hugged her teenage sister tightly, "all the time in the KND, the friendship we shared before your decommissioning which you escaped from, nothing, I never forgot anything big sister!" she cried and started sobbing.

Cree was taken a back. She had long forgotten her sister's soft side, her memory clouded by the cold Numbuh 5 who'd go as far as deceit to beat her older sister Cree, former Numbuh 11.

"I missed you too," Cree said and hugged her back.

A single tear rolled down Cree's cheek.

* * *

It was almost nighttime at a hospital where Mrs. Genki Sanban and her five-year old daughter Mushi Sanban were hospitalised. Both were conscious but Mrs. Sanban was unresponsive. This was because when she woke up in the morning and was informed of her daughter's and husband's death, she immediately freaked out. Screaming about it being her fault, about people following them, that she should've listened to the kid who called her that night, and other things incoherent with her screams, bawling and woeful sobs. She was immediately sedated and given several medications to keep her calm. The doctors had concluded that she had a mental breakdown from the news of her older daughter and husband's death and had her transferred to the psych ward for further observation and medical care. They saw Mrs. Sanban's claims as delusional and nothing more. They only told the young girl Mushi that her family was very sick and she couldn't see them right now. 

Mushi sat up in bed in her hospital gown as she ate some candy that a nurse had snuck in for her. She didn't remember what happened last night. She remembered going home, her Dad complaining as she hugged a Rainbow Monkey and that was it. She never remembered what happened after that, except her mother asking her something about weirdoes. Or maybe it was Cheerios. She couldn't remember. When she tried to she either got a headache or remembered marching feet, heavy footsteps. Once she tried too hard and passed out. She woke up on a machine but after checking her the doctors took her off it.

"Mushi," a voice whispered and Mushi looked around fearfully, "it's me Numbuh 4," he revealed and came out of hiding, "I just wanted to check on yah," he told her.

Mushi looked at him fearfully. It was almost as if she didn't recognize him.

Suddenly her eyes grew blank.

"Oh no," Numbuh 4 whispered knowing what that meant.

Numbuh 4 got out the window just before it was closed with iron bars and ran off as fast as he could. Numbuh 365 had warned him against visiting Mushi until she could form a team to break Mushi out of the hospital. Telling Numbuh 4 that the hospital used hypnosis drugs on kids causing them to inform on their own friends without realizing it. And that was the early stage. If they didn't break her out soon, the effects would become permanent and Mushi would report anyone doing unlawful activity in the adult's eyes without care or remorse.

Seventh Tear Shed


	9. Random Happenings

**Operation:** **F.A.T.E.**

**F – Fate**

**A – Already**

**T – Told**

**E – Eternally**

Random Happenings

"I can't believe you'd be such an idiot Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 365 exploded, "what if you had been caught?" she demanded, "we can't lose anymore operatives."

Numbuh 4 stood silently and took his punishment. He had run away from the hospital barely two hours ago and already he had something else on his back. He went to the Moon Base in hopes that telling Numbuh 365 about Mushi would make her send reinforcements to break Mushi out. But instead Numbuh 365 freaked out when she heard where he went and was now berating him on his irresponsibility.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Numbuh 365 demanded angrily.

"No," Numbuh 4 responded bitterly.

Numbuh 365 sighed.

"We all regret Numbuh 3's death Numbuh 4," Numbuh 365 said, "but we have to set the KND first," she told him, "after we've done repairs, we can start formulating a plan to deal with Numbuh 3's murderers," she stated.

Numbuh 4 remained silent.

"Just don't go wildly gallivanting around Numbuh 4," Numbuh 365 instructed, "wait until we have a plan," she emphasised.

"Fine," Numbuh 4 responded.

Numbuh 365 moved to hug him but Numbuh 4 turned away and left.

"You really loved her didn't you?" Numbuh 365 asked sadly.

Numbuh 4 never responded.

----

Jerry Rassic lay immobile on his hospital bed. He had been awake for just a few hours now. He couldn't do anything but blink and move his head slightly from side to side. All he knew was what he had been told. In a fight with Sector V, he fell down a long flight of stairs. He was paralysed from below his neck, all the way down he was paralysed. It would take years for the upper half of him to become mobile again. But one thing was definite according to the KND medical staff. He Jerry Rassic would never walk again. He remembered feeling numb then screaming uncontrollably after hearing the news. Medicine given to him now kept him calm, but the news resonated through his brain. He could feel the fresh tears falling down his cheeks, but the feeling of them stopped when they reached past the base of his neck.

Suddenly the door to his room opened and someone walked in.

"You …you….you're awake?" Numbuh 4 stammered.

Jerry turned his head as far as he could to see him. Numbuh 4, his worst enemy.

"They say I'll never walk again," Jerry said softly.

Numbuh 4 looked away at his feet.

"Look at me," Jerry said softly, "look at me," he said more firmly as he started to get angry.

Numbuh 4 looked at him. But doing so made his bangs rise slightly and it was enough for Jerry to see his reddened eyes filling with tears.

"You've been crying?" Jerry asked almost hoarsely.

"Nothin'," Numbuh 4 said in response confusing Jerry, "nothing's wrong, I'm fine," he said.

But now tears were flowing down Numbuh 4's cheeks and he was shaking.

Jerry was feeling scared. He never saw Numbuh 4 so vulnerable before. The boy who bullied him and gave him a permanent wedgie in the first grade was crying right in front of him.

Jerry didn't know what to say. So he said nothing.

------

The following day at around 6pm there was a knock on a certain door.

"Coming," Lizzie said brightly.

When she opened it she was surprised to see Hoagie. But then her eyes widened in shock when she looked closely at his face.

Hoagie had removed his goggles and his sky blue eyes were horrible swollen.

"I…I wanted you to s…s…see my eyes when I t…t….to…told you," Hoagie stuttered as he shook horribly with a tear streaked face, "I know y…y…you love Ni…Ni…Nig…Ni... Nigel," he said, "but I just wanted you to know in case anything happens to me, I love you too," he revealed.

Lizzie stood there frozen.

"Goodbye Lizzie," Hoagie said tearfully and turned to leave.

"Wait," Lizzie said and walked up to him, "I know you feel guilty about Kuki, Abby and Nigel," she said, "and maybe it is your fault," she continued, "but you have to understand that what's done cannot be undone," she continued, "I love Nigel," she told him, "I loved Kuki and tolerated Abby," she said honestly, "but we have to go on when we lose those we love," she said, "we have to or we'll wither up and die Hoagie," she said to him.

Hoagie looked at her with wondrous eyes.

_No wonder Nigel loves her, _Hoagie thought.

Suddenly it started to rain. In seconds they were both soaking wet.

The two of them looked at each other. The rain started to fall harder.

Lizzie suddenly heard her mother calling.

Lizzie smiled and took Hoagie's hand.

Hoagie made no protest and followed Lizzie into her home. It was fated.

Eighth Shock Noted


	10. Loss and Gain?

**Operation:** **F.A.T.E.**

**F – Fate**

**A – Already**

**T – Told**

**E – Eternally**

Loss and Gain?

Nigel stood in the rain too. Watching his girlfriend walking into her house with Hoagie. He had seen it all. Heard it all. Hoagie was in love with Lizzie. Bared his soul to her. And she was ready for the possibility of never seeing him (Nigel) ever again.

_we have to go on when we lose those we love, _Nigel's mind replayed Lizzie's words, _we have to or we'll wither up and die Hoagie._

Nigel couldn't feel the tears falling down his cheeks; it was raining too hard. But he knew he was crying. His body soon racked with sobs as he cursed himself for sneaking out of the DCFDTL mansion to see Lizzie.

* * *

Mushi Sanban meanwhile listened closely to what was being told to her.

"So you understand?" Mr. Boss asked her.

"Kuki caused an accident and the KND blamed her?" Mushi asked still unsure of everything Mr. Boss was telling her.

"And the police did tell you that they tracked the last call to be from the Moon Base," Mr. Boss reminded her and Mushi nodded, "so you understand what I'm telling you?" he asked her.

"But you're bad," Mushi said in response.

Mr. Boss growled.

"The KND caused your sister's death!" Mr. Boss exploded, "my daughter and son are dead too!"

"Fanny and Paddy?" Mushi asked tearfully.

"Yes," Mr. Boss said softly.

He suddenly felt a hug.

"I'm sorry Boss Man," Mushi told him.

Mr. Boss pushed into the back of his mind the lies he had told his newly adopted child and hugged her.

* * *

Abby and Cree walked around one of the teen ninjas secret bases.

It was now Noon the following day.

"I always thought I'd only view this place in hatred," Abby said as she watched teens go about their daily job of destroying the resistance made by children and child lovers.

"The KND is a hypocrite unto itself," Cree said frankly, "they talk about better lives for children," she stated, "but have no facilitation, no plan to take care of you once you get older," she pointed out, "the adults however," she said, "take care of all of those on their side," she said proudly, "I toiled for years at the KND," she remembered, "and what did I get?" she asked hatefully, "the thirteen-year old boot and the choice to be a typical memory erased teenager or one with memories of her time in the KND."

"Are you glad you chose the latter?" Abby asked her sister.

"You bet I am," Cree declared, "especially since I can remember and now spend time with Maurice," she said awestruck.

Abby suddenly stopped walking.

_Oh no, _Abby thought.

"What did you tell him?" Abby asked.

Cree wondered what Abby was talking about. Then she smiled.

"Abby I know you like him," Cree said.

"He's an undercover KND agent," Abby revealed.

You could suddenly hear a pin drop.

"Abby," a voice said suddenly.

Abby looked up to see Maurice. He was right beside several teenagers and Father. All of who now wore furious faces.

"You've killed me," Maurice said in disbelief.

And that was all he got to say. A fireball from Father silenced him forever.

* * *

Numbuh 365 sat at her desk and looked over paper work. Sometimes she wondered what the difference was between her job as leader and a real job. Then she quickly admonished herself. Such thoughts never fitted with a KND agent.

Suddenly someone ran inside. Numbuh 365 looked up to see one of the undercover teenage operatives.

"Uh hello covert Numbuh…" Numbuh 365 started.

"Maurice is dead," the undercover agent told her.

Numbuh 365 was shocked silent.

"Abigail Lincoln former agent Numbuh 5 of sector v betrayed him," the undercover agent revealed.

"WHAT!" Numbuh 365 screamed, "where is she?" she demanded.

"She's with the teens now," the undercover agent said sadly, "she was seen at a teen ninja secret base together," she told Numbuh 365, "I even heard Cree barely two hours ago being excited about her sister changing sides and cursing the KND," she said.

_Oh God. Abby's faith is coming true. But that means… NO. I will NOT allow it, _Numbuh 365 thought.

Ninth Statement Made

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. Mr. Boss only has two children in this fic (both currently dead). The redhead with Numbuh 4 was supposed to be Jerry Rassic. But I think his hair might be brown not red like I initially decided, if so I'll amend the summary as such. I'm certain that there were a few shocks and surprises in this fic for readers. Thank you all for reading and please review.**


	11. WHAT!

**Operation:** **F.A.T.E.**

**F – Fate**

**A – Already**

**T – Told**

**E – Eternally**

WHAT!

"What!" Numbuh 4 shouted as Numbuh 362 and several agents blocked his path, "you can't be serious!"

"It's for the best Numbuh 4," Numbuh 362 told him, "we have to keep the remaining Sector V agents on our side locked up," she said.

"What's going on?" Jerry asked hoarsely.

"Shut up villain!" an agent shouted fiercely.

Jerry could feel himself shaking on the inside.

Numbuh 4 looked and saw Jerry's frightened eyes.

Numbuh 4 didn't understand why. But this awakened a deep rage within him.

Numbuh 4 turned around and glared at the agent.

"Talk to him like that again and I'll rip yah tongue out," Numbuh 4 threatened.

The male agent gasped and stepped back.

Numbuh 362 looked absolutely horrified.

"Come with me right now," Numbuh 362 told Numbuh 4.

"No," Numbuh 4 refused, "I trusted you to take care of someone important to me and you didn't," he told her.

"I'm sorry about Numbuh 3," Numbuh 362 said and sighed.

"I'm not leaving Jerry," Numbuh 4 said suddenly shocking everyone else including Jerry, "I may not really like him," he said, "but he's the closest thing I got to my team and friends right now," he said shocking the other agents, "I've known him from first grade," he told them, "I gave him that permanent wedgie you guys recently removed," he stated, "I made his life hell then my team accidentally paralyses him in attempting to stop him from going back in time to make sure that I was never born."

"What about us?" a female agent asked angrily.

"As far I'm concerned the KND has taken everything important to me," Numbuh 4 said horrifying every operative present, "except for my family you've taken away everything," he said, "but if you think that you're going to take my freedom forget it," he snapped.

"Numbuh 4," Numbuh 362 said slowly, "you might want to stay away from Jerry," she said to him.

"I'm not going to let that happen," Numbuh 4 told her.

"I don't think it's your choice," Numbuh 362 responded.

"Hoagie chose," Numbuh 4 countered.

"But he's going to be Sector V's new leader," Numbuh 362 immediately rebounded.

"Well I bet he'll see it's really lonely at the top," Numbuh 4 said sarcastically.

"I know you're mad at Numbuh 2," Numbuh 362 said, "but he did the right thing," she emphasised.

"Too bad everyone has to suffer for it," Numbuh 4 responded.

"I'm arresting you Numbuh 4," Numbuh 362 said formally, "for resisting incarceration…"

"Yeah, Yeah, I give myself up already," Numbuh 4 interrupted in complete annoyance, "all I ask is that you take good care of Jerry and promise to release me when this threat is over," he said to her.

"Of course I'll release you Numbuh 4," Numbuh 362 agreed, "and when you, Hoagie and the new operatives for Sector V are initiated…" she said brightly.

"I said nothing about working for the KND," Numbuh 4 interrupted her.

Everyone in the room looked at Numbuh 4 in dead shock. But Numbuh 4's face was deadly serious.

"N…Not working for the KND?" Numbuh 362 stuttered.

"After this crisis is over I'm going to sign myself up for decommissioning," Numbuh 4 revealed, "I'm done with the KND," he said firmly.

Numbuh 362 stood stiff in shock.

_The Kids Next Door is falling apart before my eyes, _Numbuh 362 thought.

* * *

Hoagie suddenly ran inside Lizzie's bedroom and slammed the door. His eyes were wide and he was breathing very hard.

"Hey Hoagie I…" Lizzie started excitedly but stopped when she saw Hoagie, "what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"We have to run," Hoagie told her.

"Where?" Lizzie asked him not understanding.

"Anywhere just…" Hoagie started.

Just then the door exploded sending Hoagie flying into a wall knocking him unconscious.

"Hoagie!" Lizzie screamed and ran for him.

But suddenly something grabbed her legs and pulled her away.

Lizzie shrieked.

"Shhhh," a voice said and Lizzie looked to see someone in teenage battle ready armour.

"What do you want with Hoagie?" Lizzie asked fearfully.

Suddenly the person who had caught her by the legs with a technological device laughed.

"Hoagie?" the person asked and the face armour disappeared to reveal Cree, "why it's you we want my dear," she revealed.

"Me?" Lizzie asked in a small voice.

"The future has shown you as someone special," Cree told her.

"Special?" Lizzie asked confused.

"Yes kid special," Cree said in annoyance.

_This is why I hate brats, _Cree thought.

"You see," Cree started, "you cause a dramatic thing in the future," she told Lizzie, "a dramatic thing we must stop," she stated.

"Is this bad?" Lizzie asked.

"For many yes," Cree said sweetly, "you make Hoagie decide to be a great leader," she explained, "a leader who creates and unleashes a resistance after the fall of the KND," she concluded.

"But that's good," Lizzie said.

"For kids yes," Cree said honestly, "for us no," she added.

It took Lizzie a moment but she realized what that meant.

"I'll never help you, you teenage bastard!" Lizzie shouted angrily.

Cree's face contorted. Her fist went for Lizzie's face.

But a hand stopped it. Abigail's hand.

"Abby?" Lizzie asked surprised.

Lizzie saw herself being looked down on as if she were trash as Cree's hand was released.

"It's Abigail," Abigail responded, "Abby's a stupid baby name," she told Lizzie.

Lizzie looked into Abigail's eyes in disbelief.

_This can't be her, _Lizzie thought vehemently, _those eyes, those cold superior hateful eyes._

"Surprised?" Abigail asked after a chuckle, "nothing less from a KND sympathiser," she said obviously amused.

"Hoagie was right," Lizzie said angrily.

"Not about everything," Abigail told her, "he won't be a great leader," she said, "not without you," she added.

"I'll escape," Lizzie declared.

"Without any memories?" Abigail countered.

"Wi…No!" Lizzie started to ask but screamed when she finally understood, "you can't take away my memories!" she shouted, "my friends, my dear Nigel, my life, I can't forget any of it!" she shrieked and struggled so horribly that Cree had to knock her out and handcuff her hands.

"Should've let me done that in the first place," Cree muttered angrily at Abigail.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Abigail asked her frankly before walking away.

Cree looked after her sister.

_She's changed so much from the sweet loving Abby I used to know, _Cree noticed, _'bout time, _she thought as she grinned victoriously then followed Abigail with her human load.

* * *

It was nearly three hours since Numbuh 4 was taken away. Jerry knew this because he now watched the clock closely.

_Almost midnight, _Jerry mentally noted.

He also thought about everything Numbuh 362 had told him. About what Sector V had discovered. That in the future he and Wallabee Beetles were lovers living on Bully Island.

He remembered telling Numbuh 362 that he hated the idea. That was a lie.

He hated Wally but relished the idea about them being stuck somewhere together.

He knew why he hated Wally a.k.a. Numbuh 4 of KND so much. He hated him because while Wally was straight, he Jerry was gay.

Tenth Nail in the Coffin.

**I finished this at 12:10 a.m. November 29th 2006 (Wednesday). My birthday! Unfortunately thanks to my darling sibs (who damaged the DSL Modem – Nov 26 Sunday), I had to post this story at a later date thanks to no Internet access (or cash). Thank you for reading, sorry for the delay, and please review.**


	12. Spiders in your garden or snakes in your

**Operation:** **F.A.T.E.**

**F – Fate**

**A – Already**

**T – Told**

**E – Eternally**

Spiders in your garden or snakes in your bed?

It was now in the wee hours of the morning. Nigel sat up in bed staring coldly in front of him. Lizzie had abandoned him. Hoagie had betrayed him. Abby was the only friend left that he could trust. Wally probably hated him after everything the KND spoon-fed him. Traitors to the KND weren't tolerated.

Suddenly the door to the bedroom he was using while he stayed at the mansion opened.

Nigel jumped but quickly recovered and grabbed his sunglasses before the light was turned on.

"Well hello dear nephew," Father said after he flipped the light switch.

"Don't call me nephew," Nigel said darkly.

"Well, someone is upset," Father said sarcastically.

"Leave me alone," Nigel said and turned his back on his uncle.

Suddenly he felt a hard tug on his red shirt and was forced to look Father in the face.

"Listen to me you little shit," Father snarled, "I saved you as a favour to my brother," he said, "so you BETTER start acting more grateful!" he shouted.

Nigel's sunglasses had fallen off and he now looked at Father completely horrified.

"Put my son down," Mr. Uno said.

Both looked to see Mr. Uno standing at the door looking very unhappy.

"Ahem," Father said and threw Nigel down, "Good Morning."

"It's 2 a.m.," Mr. Uno said, "is this part of your early morning routine?" he questioned.

Father looked taken aback. But he simply cleared his throat and left.

"You have to be careful around my brother Nigel," Mr. Uno told his son, "he has a violent temper," he stated.

"I know," Nigel responded.

"Good," Mr. Uno said brightly, "well goodnight, oh I mean good morning," he said and turned off the light.

"Wait Dad," Nigel said, "can I sleep with you?" he asked.

Mr. Uno blinked, too surprised to speak.

"Um, sure," Mr. Uno said breaking the silence, "course my boy," he said with a smile and held out his hand.

Nigel slipped on his sunglasses and took a pillow and walked up to his father.

Mr. Uno lovingly took his hand and they both headed towards the room where Mr. Uno was staying.

* * *

Meanwhile Hoagie slowly walked into the holding cell where Wally was staying. 

"Numbuh 362 told me to talk some sense into you," Hoagie said.

"They're not holding you?" Wally asked.

"Nah, I'm not that good with Rachael," Hoagie said with a laugh, "I'm as much a prisoner here as you are."

Wally chuckled.

"What?" Hoagie asked.

"I thought you'd walk in here singing praises of Numbuh 362's decision to protect the KND above all else," Wally said.

"Hmph, I've learned that protecting things over people isn't a very good idea," Hoagie said softly.

Wally noticed a forlorn look in Hoagie's eyes as his foot rubbed across the floor.

"What's wrong?" Wally asked.

"The teenagers took Lizzie," Hoagie revealed.

"What!" Wally shouted, "how the hell did that happen?" he demanded.

"I don't know," Hoagie admitted, "but Wally, Abby was with them," he told Wally.

Wally froze.

_Did he just say Abby? _Wally thought.

"No," Wally said shaking his head, "no, no, no, no," he said in denial.

"She acknowledged Cree," Hoagie told him, "they're best friends now Wally."

"Liar!" Wally screamed and attacked Hoagie, "you already caused the death of Kuki!" he shouted and punched Hoagie in the face, "I'll kill you if you caused something to happen to Abby!" he shrieked, "I swear I'll kill you!"

"Hey!" a KND operative cried and opened the cell, "you can't attack an inmate like…"

The operative had no time to finish when Wally launched at him and practically beat him to a bloody pulp.

Hoagie meanwhile crawled into a corner and shivered fearfully.

Wally stopped beating the operative as his rage dissipated.

Hoagie eventually looked up and saw the beaten bleeding operative.

"Wally," Hoagie said.

Wally sat over the unconscious operative with bloodied hands.

"Wally you…you…you've got to go," Hoagie told him.

"What's the point?" Wally asked in an empty voice, "Kuki's gone, Mushi's being brainwashed to hate us, Abby's even joined the teens according to you."

"Maybe I was wrong," Hoagie said, "we can't change the past Wally," he said honestly, "but we can save the future," he told him.

"What future?" Wally asked, "you get Lizzie, I get…." he said but stopped.

"You won't be stuck with him Wally, I promise," Hoagie promised.

"How can you still believe you can change fate?" Wally asked him.

"Because we can," Hoagie said firmly.

"Then why were you with Lizzie when she was kidnapped?" Wally asked him.

Hoagie froze.

_Shit, _Hoagie thought.

"You like her," Wally said, "Nigel's girlfriend," he added.

"I told her how I felt and planned to leave," Hoagie revealed, "I told her enough so she'd hate me," he continued, "enough of the truth."

"What?" Wally asked confused.

"I told her everything," Hoagie revealed to Wally, "how I caused Kuki's death, all of my stupidity, everything," he said, "she didn't hate me," he said surprising Wally, "in fact she talked about how not moving on can kill you and something about losing those you love."

"So she doesn't hate you?" Wally asked.

"No," Hoagie responded.

"Tramp," Wally said angrily.

"Hey!" Hoagie shouted, "Lizzie's a great and confident woman!" he declared.

"That's why you love her?" Wally asked.

"I didn't choose my feelings," Hoagie said in his own defence.

"Neither did I for Jerry," Wally countered.

"Ewww, you like Jerry?" Hoagie questioned.

"No!" Wally cried incredulously, "I'm not gay!"

"Alright," Hoagie said, "we have to get out of here."

"You actually want to escape?" Wally asked him.

"I made a mistake once," Hoagie said as he rose to his feet, "I let the KND handle something we from sector v could've dealt with ourselves," he said, "I made the mistake and allowed us to be pulled apart," he continued, "Nigel and Abby on the run, Kuki was practically in exile before she died and you getting locked up here," he listed.

"So you finally see that the KND can't handle everything," Wally said and rose to his own feet as he wiped the blood on his hands into his orange hoodie.

"I'm beginning to wonder if they can handle anything," Hoagie responded frankly.

* * *

At the same time elsewhere on the Moon Base. 

Numbuh 362 locked herself in a broom closet. She needed some time to think. She needed…

_My baby, _Numbuh 362 thought.

Numbuh 362 lit a cigarette and started to smoke it. She had first stolen cigarettes from a teenager as research two years ago. Now she was an on off addict.

_I wonder if the KND is really worth the struggle sometimes, _Numbuh 362 wondered.

Problems and stress left her body with every puff she took. She could see her life demons in the wafts of smoke around her.

Numbuh 362 took a deep breath of it.

"Smells like chaos," Numbuh 362 said.

Done

I bet some readers were like "what?" Well thank you for reading and please review. I also want to specially thank all my reviewers. I really appreciate you (all) taking the time out to give me your opinions and evaluations of my story. I really appreciate it. Oh and if you're confused about the title it simply means it's bad either way. More complicated version: 'Spiders in your garden' means troubles around you and 'Snakes in your bed' means enemies or betrayers right beside you. Yeah, simple aint it? Oh and if anyone's a fan of Foster's I have a fic up called 'A Broken Heart'. It's the sequel to a fic by Queen Datsuh, both short two-shots.


	13. Different Days

**Operation:** **F.A.T.E.**

**F – Fate**

**A – Already**

**T – Told**

**E – Eternally**

Different Days

Another month had passed since the last and Wally and Hoagie were both running with Laura Limpin (who was currently in her huge form Big Badolescent) who carried an unconscious Lizzie.

By now the entire sector v of the KND had been dismantled. One dead, the four surviving members all on the run from the KND. Worse the KND was being bothered by the F.B.I. because a call from the Moon Base had been made before the Sanban's left the house. Phone luds didn't lie. Numbuh 362 was now in police custody since she surrendered herself and admitted to being the caller. She further accused villains including Mr. Fullbright a.k.a. Mr. Boss for killing Kuki Sanban and her parents. But without corroborating evidence, the only suspect was her. She was kept in jail having been indicted for reckless endangerment and was awaiting sentencing for her activities with the KND. Special agent Numbuh 69.9 was appointed leader due to her absence (he's the one Wally threatened when he mistreated Jerry who's a villain).

The three running kids took another turn in the huge underground laboratory. They had blocked off the teens by detonating several bombs in different areas of the lab. But they knew it wouldn't be long 'til reinforcements arrived for the teenagers and adults.

They turned left but then they saw Father along with Nigel's Dad Mr. Uno and Nigel. The first two had their back to them, leaving only Nigel to see them.

Nigel saw the four of them and quickly assessed the information. Lizzie was wearing hospital clothes, proving that she had to have been staying at the lab. She's been missing according to radio and television reports for no less than a month now. The idea that Father and the teenagers were responsible for her kidnapping enraged him. But he knew that he couldn't let his emotions get the best of him. Wally, Hoagie, and Laura were trying to save Lizzie. One wrong move from him could destroy that intention.

"Run," Nigel mouthed to them, "I'm fine go."

Laura looked at the other two. Wally and Hoagie looked at Nigel desperately. Neither wanting to leave him.

"Forget me," Nigel mouthed.

"Never," Hoagie mouthed back, "let's go," he mouthed to the others with him and with hesitant faces they both turned and followed Hoagie.

What felt like forever led them to their getaway boat. But standing on the helm was Abigail.

Laura pushed an unconscious Lizzie into Hoagie's arms and readied to attack Abigail.

"Don't bother Big Bad," Abigail told her calmly, "I'm not here to fight."

"Liar!" Laura roared.

"If I were here to fight," Abigail said, "why would I be here alone?" she asked them.

This took the group a back. Abigail here alone? Strategically that made no sense.

_They're such kids. God. To believe I was like them once. Completely immature and naïve. _Abigail thought.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Hoagie demanded.

Abigail chuckled then took out a walkie talkie.

Wally and Hoagie gasped.

"Squad leader, South West bank secure," Abigail said formally, "I see no sign of them."

"Keep looking," Squad leader responded, "we need to find them and fast."

"I understand, over," Abigail said then hung up.

Laura, Hoagie, and Wally were dumbfounded.

"If you guys escape I get what I want," Abigail said simply, "want to stop it stay," she said then jumped down unto land.

"What do you want?" Hoagie asked coldly.

"A clean future," Abigail said simply.

"We're not going to let the adults win," Laura spoke up after transforming back to her small normal self.

"So continue fighting them," Abigail said with a shrug.

"Don't do this," Wally said suddenly, "come back to us Numbuh 5," he begged.

"Call me that again and I'll give away your location," Abigail snapped angrily, "how can you still believe in the KND after everything they've done to you, to us, to Kuki?" she demanded.

"I don't," Wally confessed surprising Abigail, "but I don't trust adults enough to let them have complete control over our lives, any kid's life," he added.

"You sound smarter," Abigail observed.

"Been reading," Wally responded.

_That didn't last wrong, _Abigail noted.

"What will you gain from this?" Hoagie asked her.

"You'll see," Abigail said and walked away.

After watching her walk away for over a minute. Laura, Hoagie, and Wally hurried to the boat and left with Lizzie still unconscious.

* * *

By noon in prison Rachel T. Mckenzie (Numbuh 362) walked to the lunchroom with great trepidation. She had already been beaten up by teenagers more than twelve times since she came here. The prison even had her wear a red uniform, which separated her from everyone else who either wore orange or grey prison uniforms.

She saw the lunchroom door and increased her pace. But when she entered she realized that she had made a big mistake. The lunchroom was completely empty. No workers, no inmates, no visitors, no one.

Suddenly the door slammed shut. Rachel turned around to see that the iron bar that locked the door had done so automatically.

_Shit. _Rachel thought.

Rachel took an attacking stance and looked around carefully.

"Well, well," a voice said from over the intercom, "the little girl still thinks that she can fight."

"Where are you Cree?" Rachel demanded.

"Don't worry about me," Cree said slyly, "worry about your brother," she told Rachel.

"What?" Rachel asked confused.

"Numbuh 363," Cree reminded her, "that handsome little brother of yours," she added.

"What have you done with him!" Rachel screamed, "I swear if you hurt him…" she threatened.

"Tell us everything we want to know about the KND or he dies," Cree told her, "you'll hear the bullet that blows his brains over this intercom."

Rachel stood in the lunchroom stunned. She had negotiated hostage situations before. Always siding with her organization or siding with the enemy until operatives of the great KND broke in on the enemy and foiled their plans. But this time there were no operatives to foil the enemy's insidious plot. No great KND to back her up. She was alone now. For the first time she realized that. The KND couldn't help her now.

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered tearfully.

"What's your decision Numbuh 362?" Cree demanded.

"I will always be a member of the KND," Numbuh 362 said and ran.

"Sister!" Numbuh 363 cried over the intercom.

"Girl you can't seriously be dedicated enough the KND to…" Cree started incredulously.

Numbuh 362 heard nothing else. She (Rachel) had just broken through the glass window she was running for. Glass, pressure, and gravity tore at her body as she fell to her death. The lunchroom was on the sixth floor.

Twelfth Symphony Completed

First a special thank you to Numbuh 55 for reading my Foster's fic 'A Broken Heart', sequel to 'Surprise Move' by Queen Datsuh. I really appreciate it.

Anyway. Yes another shocking chapter in this crazy story about fate. And a guess a lot of crazy happenings too. Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far (welcome back returning reviewers) and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Please read and review.


	14. What Now?

**Operation:** **F.A.T.E.**

**F – Fate**

**A – Already**

**T – Told**

**E – Eternally**

What Now?

It was now six months since the day sector v discovered their fate. Hoagie, Wally, Laura, and others had gone underground. Not being able to wander around freely because they were being sought out by both the adults and the KND made Hoagie and Wally antsy. Laura and a few others tried their best to make them feel better, but there was little that they could do. Lizzie meanwhile was still unconscious and her brain waves had still not returned to normal. Hoagie couldn't figure out exactly what was done to her. Except that it was mainly affecting her brain and nervous system.

"The Tommy's here," Tommy declared and ran up to his brother who hugged him, "those KND agents keep watching me, but I always outsmart them," he declared proudly.

"Good boy Tommy," Hoagie said happily.

"Um Hoagie, would you be mad if I brought friends?" Tommy asked nervously.

"What!" Hoagie shouted, "you can't bring people here!"

"But they have nowhere to go," Tommy said.

"God Tommy I thought you understood," Hoagie said in annoyance, "if the adults or the KND find me I'm screwed, everyone here is screwed."

"I'm sorry," Tommy said tearfully.

"We'll go if we're not wanted," a deep voice said suddenly.

"Who the hell is that?" Hoagie demanded.

Out of a corner stepped an adult and two kids.

"You brought a grown-up here!" Hoagie shouted incredulously.

"I'll just go," the adult male said in defeat.

"No Mr. Goodman," the two children whined and held unto his legs.

"He'll help us with Lizzie," Tommy said suddenly.

"What?" Hoagie asked in surprise.

"Father wanted me to perform horrid brain surgery on children," Mr. Goodman said, "I refused and…" he said but stopped and almost started to cry.

"The short brown haired girl among the delightfuls is his only daughter," one of the two an eight-year old blonde girl revealed.

"I made that machine to make kids nicer," Mr. Goodman revealed, "but only extremely violent kids and it would only curb very violent behaviour, not submit them to any particular person or thing," he added.

"Well it certainly didn't make those delightfuls nice at all," Hoagie said darkly.

"That was never my intention," Mr. Goodman told him, "Father took my machine and made improvements," he said, "and you can see what it did through those poor five children," he said sadly.

"They were KND once," Hoagie said, "that's what makes their permanent entrapment as those horrid children so sad."

"It might not necessarily be permanent," Mr. Goodman said suddenly.

"Mr. Goodman's been working on something to help return the delightful's brain wave patterns to normal," Tommy said, "it would reverse most of the mind control and personality changes for a start," he added.

"But it's not guaranteed and my tests has given me dastard results," Mr. Goodman said sadly, "it might take me another ten years before I can use my brainwave de-modifier on my daughter," he said and started crying.

"But he can use it now on your friend," the last of the two a twelve year old boy said, "unfortunately that means he can never use it on his daughter," he added.

"Why?" Hoagie asked.

"Father destroyed my lab," Mr. Goodman revealed, "and the last of the potion I need to make my machine work."

"Potion?" Hoagie asked incredulously, "isn't this supposed to be science?" he asked.

"Science and Nature often cross paths young man," Mr. Goodman said seriously, "all that's left of the potion is in the machine," he said as he wiped away his tears, "and after I use it, the machine will shut down and the parts will quickly disintegrate."

"So there's nothing that can be done?" Hoagie asked.

"Right now only for your friend," Mr. Goodman said.

"But your daughter…" Hoagie started.

"Knows me somewhere deep inside her heart," Mr. Goodman said, "your friend will never get to see the sunshine again or life that involves consciousness and opening her eyes again if I don't help."

"My name's Jake," the twelve-year old brown haired boy said, "and this is Jade Megan Freeland," he introduced the blonde girl with him.

"Why say her full name?" Hoagie asked.

"Actually they're each of the names I go by," Megan revealed.

Hoagie noticed that the same girl now had a British accent.

"She has split personality disorder," Mr. Goodman revealed, "a part of the effects of the diabolical experiments carried out on her by orders of Father," he told Hoagie, "the first one who spoke was Jade, the original person in this body," he stated, "she was taken at age two to be experimented on when evidence of telepathic powers showed up and she was the daughter of a janitor at one of Father's secret labs," he explained, "Freeland the first split personality appeared two years later and is very violent and short tempered," he said, "Megan here appeared six months after Freeland and is able to do telekinesis," he continued, "she is also well cultured, behaved, and very bright for her age," he added.

"And very possessive," Megan added, "I don't see myself as apart of an entity," she told them, "I see myself as one person," she declared.

"But you share a body," Hoagie pointed out.

"That's beside the point," Megan said brashly.

"Freeland is a piece of work though," Tommy stated.

"How bad is she?" Hoagie asked.

There were three gasps.

"Who you calling a she?" a teen voice suddenly spoke from the little girl, a male teen voice.

"Y…Y…Y…You're a b…b…boy?" Hoagie stuttered.

"What about it twinkle toes?" Freeland demanded 'his' face contorted in anger and fists violently clenched.

"Nothing," Hoagie said nervously.

"So you lead this dump?" Freeland asked looking around.

"I'm in charge yeah," Hoagie said twiddling his fingers.

"Well if you need help upgrading you can ask Megan," Freeland told him, "what, I can be helpful," he said in response to the surprised faces, "but call me a girl again and you're dead," he added threateningly and pointed at Hoagie.

Hoagie laughed nervously and nodded.

"Hope you know what you're doing doc," Freeland said and suddenly disappeared.

"I'm sorry Megan just took over," Jade apologized.

"That's okay," Mr. Goodman said kindly, "can we please stay?" he asked Hoagie.

"What's up with him?" Hoagie asked nodding at Jake.

"I'm here you know," Jake said annoyed at being treated like he was absent.

"Nothing except he fought his brother when he tried to bring Jade back to that laboratory," Mr. Goodman responded, "he goes back out he's screwed," he said honestly.

"Please let them stay?" Tommy begged.

"I need to have a conference," Hoagie started.

"Forget the conference," Wally said and came into view with a few others, "anyone willing to help Lizzie, defy Father, and kick teen butt is welcomed here."

"Not all teens are bad," Freeland said suddenly.

The area went silent.

"Just don't become one," Wally decided to say, "stay on our side and we'll get along with all twelve of you if it comes down to that," he told Freeland.

Freeland chuckled.

"Guess I have to since we need a place to crash," Freeland said simply, "but I aint nobody's slave," he added immediately.

"None of us are slaves here," Laura spoke up.

"I heard that years before," Freeland said, "and it was a lie there," he added.

"Well it's not here," Hoagie declared.

"Famous last words," Freeland told him.

"Anyone tries to enslave me it will be thems'," Wally declared.

"Theirs'," Hoagie corrected him.

"Whatever," Wally muttered.

"I like that guy," Freeland said.

"You box?" Wally asked.

"Like a felon," Freeland declared proudly.

"Wanna spar?" Wally challenged.

"Don't think so," Freeland declined.

"Scared?" Wally teased.

"I'd kill you," Freeland said frankly.

There was a dead silence.

"Um Freeland can lose control in violent situations," Mr. Goodman explained, "physically violent ones," he added.

"That's why I spar by myself," Freeland told them, "or with robots," he added.

"Is this limited to…?" Hoagie started to ask.

"I don't attack unprovoked," Freeland interrupted, "besides there's Jade," he added.

Wally started laughing.

"I'll spar with you," Jade said angrily, "scared to fight a girl?" she challenged.

"No," Wally snapped.

"Then come on," Jade said and started to walk away.

"Where we going?" Wally asked.

"You know the place, you choose," Jade responded.

Hoagie watched them walk away with a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

At the same time but a different location, Nigel and Abigail waited in a limo under teen and adult guard while their orders at Maxi Burger were being filled out on a hot afternoon. Abigail ordered a Maxi Mega Meal Special #2 (Two Large Cheese Burgers, Large Soda, Large Fries, Two slices of Apple Pie, and Chicken Nuggets) and a medium shake and an ice-cream sundae. Nigel ordered a Burger and water. Even though he was now able to drink soda while under Father's guard, he didn't want any charity from the man he still considered a monster.

"You're gonna stick with the KND 'til the end huh?" Abigail asked.

"I'm not going to become what they think I am," Nigel told her.

"So you hate me?" Abigail asked him.

"I could never do that Abby," Nigel responded.

Nigel was the only person who still called her Abby. Anyone else who tried regretted it.

"It's sweet that you still wait for her," Abigail said suddenly.

Nigel looked at Abigail closely from behind his sunglasses.

"I love her Abby," Nigel told her.

"I know," Abigail responded, "maybe she'll come back."

"She will," Nigel said firmly.

"I wish you the best of luck," Abigail declared brightly.

"Thanks," Nigel said but without warmth.

"You think I wish bad for her?" Abigail asked him outright.

Nigel was taken a back and unable to answer the question.

"If you don't trust me Ni…" Abigail started.

"Do you ever think about our future?" Nigel asked suddenly.

Now it was Abigail's turn to be taken a back.

"May I ask where this is going?" Cree interjected since she, Chad and one adult bodyguard were also in the limo sitting with them.

"There was something Abby and I saw in the future and I'm asking her about her thoughts on it," Nigel told Cree.

"Forget it," Cree said suddenly, "that future was nasty enough with you two together," she snapped.

"But…" Abigail started to protest.

A scathing look from Cree silenced her.

"What if she does like me?" Nigel challenged.

"Then she's a fool," Cree responded angrily, "you'll always put Lizzie first," she added.

_That's true. Maybe I'm a fool to think any of this is really possible. _Abigail thought.

"Abigail's smart," Nigel told Cree, "if I wasn't dedicated to Lizzie…." he continued but stopped, "oh here's our order," he said quickly in bid to change the subject.

Abigail just stared at Nigel in disbelief.

_Did he just… _Abigail wondered.

* * *

It was now 8pm in the night and at the Moon Base another disagreement erupted.

"Numbuh 362 wouldn't allow this," Numbuh 65.3 protested.

"She's dead pipsqueak," Numbuh 49.5 spat, "and if she went earlier, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess."

Numbuh 65.3 gasped.

"Say that again and I'm gone," Numbuh 65.3 threatened.

Numbuh 49.5 was about to run him. But then he realized he needed the smarts of this smart mouth operative.

"I apologize," Numbuh 49.5 apologized, "now please carry out my order, now," he told the operative.

Numbuh 65.3 walked off muttering.

"Ingrate," Numbuh 49.5 muttered angrily.

Ever since Numbuh 49.5 took leadership things were different. KND was run on a much tighter ship. Insubordination resulted in immediate decommissioning in many cases. He had just had a new operative decommissioned earlier in the morning for spilling juice on him. What he said at the KND was law. He wasn't a democrat like Numbuh 362. He made sure he was obeyed, without question.

_I remember how Wally disrespected Rachel when she was having him arrested_, Numbuh 49.5 recalled, _that will never happen to me_, he decided, _I'd have him whipped for such disrespect_, he thought angrily,_ In fact, I'm gonna get him whipped raw for how he treated me when I shouted at that worthless thing Jerry Rassic_, he thought.

"Defending a villain, how dare he," Numbuh 49.5 thought angrily, "speaking of which, that little invalid is due for another visit," he remembered.

Numbuh 49.5 quickly walked to his new and expanded office. In a corner lined off by curtains was Jerry in a hospital bed.

"Hello Jerry," Numbuh 49.5 said cheerily and drew back the curtains.

"Hi," Jerry said in a fearful voice.

"So how are you?" Numbuh 49.5 asked.

"Fine," Jerry said in a small voice.

"Your voice sounds kind of funny," Numbuh 49.5 'observed', "sure you're not sick?" he pressed.

"I'm alright Master of the Kids Next Door," Jerry said in a tight voice.

_I have to keep him happy_, Jerry thought desperately, _I don't want to end up floating dead in outer space like Heinrich._

"I see you've maintained your respect," Numbuh 49.5 said with approval, "I hope you understand how grateful you should be that I've kept you around," he said his voice hinting a dark tone.

"I'm very grateful," Jerry said nodding for emphasis, "very grateful."

"Hmmm, I'm not sure," Numbuh 49.5 said seeming deep in thought, "maybe I should test your gratitude," he said leaning in close.

"I'll do anything," Jerry said on the verge of crying.

"Tell me how you feel about Wally, really," Numbuh 49.5 ordered.

If I tell him the truth… Jerry thought fearfully.

"I…" Jerry stuttered.

"Don't lie," Numbuh 49.5 interrupted darkly.

"Please don't kill me!" Jerry begged as he broke down into tears.

"So you instigate that little relationship between you and Wally huh?" Numbuh 49.5 realized, "well I'll ensure that never happens."

Thirteenth Blow Landed

It will be New Years Day in 24 minutes. Sorry for the late update. I write all over so my work gets backed up sometimes. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and review. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	15. Making Choices

**Operation:** **F.A.T.E.**

**F – Fate**

**A – Already**

**T – Told**

**E – Eternally**

Making Choices

Suddenly every screen in the world turned off. They turned back on to show a pre-teen sitting on a black couch. The number 49.5 on his cap, t-shirt, gloves, and the tongues of his sneakers. A gold chain around his neck said 'I Rule the KND'.

"Hey I want to watch something else," a kid protested and tried to turn the station.

Nothing happened.

"I Numbuh 49.5 ruler for life of the KND during this troublesome time have one thing to say," Numbuh 49.5 spoke as millions watched from their television sets, "Jerry Rassic will be killed in six hours if Laura Limpin and Wallabee Beetles do not give themselves in to Global Command," he said and signed off.

The world was left in shock.

But not nearly as much as the kid sitting beside the one who had complained about what was coming on before this horrid announcement. Wallabee Beetles himself.

* * *

Meanwhile underground the group had come together for a meeting. Ten kids had been underground aside from Wally and Hoagie before Tommy brought more persons to hide with them. Now they all were meeting at 2:45 a.m. in the morning to decide what would be done about Numbuh 49.5's warning (or threat).

"You can't go Wally," Hoagie said firmly, "you go there and you're trapped," he told him, "I can't do anything to get you out."

"But what does he want with Laura?" Ted Jones a seven year old who was among the ten who went underground asked.

"I have a bad feeling," Freeland said seriously.

"Mr. Goodman should be here," Jade said.

"Sorry Jade, no adults," Hoagie refused.

"But we're not KND," Jade protested.

"And I still don't trust all grown ups," Hoagie said loudly, "Freeland's only here cause you all share the same body."

"Lay off Hoagie," Wally said suddenly, "I'm going," he announced.

"Have you lost it!" Hoagie exploded.

"He doesn't want Jerry to die Hoagie!" Laura shouted angrily, "and neither do I," she added softly.

"Are you going with me?" Wally asked her.

Laura sighed.

_I don't want Jerry to die because of me, _Laura thought her mind riddled with despair.

"I don't know," Laura said honestly.

"You'll make the right decision," Wally said kindly.

"I hope so Wally," Laura said with a weak smile.

"But why does Numbuh 49.5 only want you?" Hoagie questioned, "why not both you and me?"

"Just be glad yah get ta stay here," Wally snapped, "we don't the group to lose the both of us," he told Hoagie.

"But Wa…" Hoagie started.

"Would yah quit yah belly aching!" Wally exploded, "shit," he muttered.

Then he quickly covered his mouth.

Everyone else gasped at Wally's last word.

Except for Freeland who now rolled on the ground laughing.

Wally growled at him. He was still bitter at Jade's domineering defeat over him. He still sported a black eye and had heavy bandaging around his ribs.

"We still have over five hours," Hoagie said formally, "we'll figure what we're doing before the end," he said and walked out.

"Well he's not happy," Megan said as she rose off the floor.

"He's in charge," Laura said.

"He takes too much on his plate," Wally said simply.

"Maybe he has good reason to," a voice said suddenly from behind them.

There was a stunned silence.

"I was told that my entrance would be a shock," Lizzie said to them.

"L…L…Lizzie?" Hoagie asked as he re-entered the room, "you're awake?" he asked.

"Yes mister," Lizzie said to him.

"Mister?" Wally said incredulously, "Lizzie we're out of diapers but none of us are that old!" he shouted.

"But what else can I call him?" Lizzie asked curiously.

"What e…?" Laura started to ask her but stopped, "Lizzie, do you know us?" she asked.

"No," Lizzie said with a shrug, "should I?" she asked.

After a moment of silence Hoagie ran off bawling.

"Hoagie wait!" Wally cried and ran after him.

"Did I say something bad?" Lizzie asked worriedly.

Laura gulped.

_How am I supposed to explain this? _Laura wondered.

* * *

It was now 8 a.m. and Wally and Laura had finally reached where they were supposed to meet Numbuh 49.5. Wally hated leaving Hoagie in the state he was in. But he needed to save Jerry.

_If that idiot Numbuh 49.5 has hurt him in any way…, _Wally thought angrily as he clenched his fist.

Laura meanwhile was watching Wally who had a fierce look on his face along with clenched fists.

_He must be really upset about this trade thing with Jerry, _Laura thought, _but why is he so angry? _she wondered, _it's not like he and Jerry were that close, _she noticed, _but then again, that pigheaded jerk threatened us with Jerry's life for us to come here._

Suddenly there was a rumbling and a spacecraft landed. Out that spacecraft stepped Numbuh 49.5, Numbuh 65.3 and six other operatives. The last two carried an unconscious Jerry.

"He better be alive," Wally snarled.

"I said he'd only die if you two refused to hand yourselves over," Numbuh 49.5 said formally, "I see no reason to break my promise," he said with a shrug.

"You're a horrible person," Laura declared.

"Yes I am," Numbuh 49.5 said to her, "now board the craft," he ordered.

Wally was following her when Numbuh 65.3 stopped him.

"I made a deal with Numbuh 49.5, you don't have to go," Numbuh 65.3 told him.

"What about Laura?" Wally asked.

Numbuh 65.3 shook his head.

Laura felt a chill run down her spine as she stood at the entrance of the craft.

_I'm going to die, _Laura realized.

"I'll be fine," Laura said loudly, "just take Jerry and go Wally," she told him.

"Laura," Wally said worriedly.

"What do you want with her?" Wally demanded.

"Just take Jerry and go," Numbuh 49.5 said darkly.

"Just do it Wally," Numbuh 65.3 said softly, "if you can't trust him at least trust me."

Wally looked Herb in the eye. He could see fear masked by indifference.

"Just go Wally," Numbuh 65.3 told him.

Wally looked into the eyes of the operative he had known by his number or as Herb.

"Herb?" Wally asked in a cracked voice.

"It will be okay," Numbuh 65.3 said as he gulped, "tell Hoagie I said hi and don't forget."

"Don't forget what?" Wally asked.

"He'll understand," Numbuh 65.3 said with a weak smile.

"Herb if…" Wally started.

"It wouldn't matter," Numbuh 65.3 said shaking his head, "there's only one voice in the KND now," he told Wally.

Wally looked at Numbuh 65.3. The agent who delivered top-secret messages and was sometimes snooty about his position now looked humbled and serious.

"I'm never seeing you again am I?" Wally asked.

Numbuh 65.3 shook his head.

"And Laura?" Wally pressed.

"She must know by now," Numbuh 49.5 spoke, "go inside Herb," he ordered.

Numbuh 65.3 lowered his head and obeyed.

"Herb!" Wally shouted and tried to go after him.

"Follow him and die!" Numbuh 49.5 shouted, "you two leave him Jerry," he ordered the two operatives who went to Wally and left Jerry in his arms, "bye," he said happily and boarded the spacecraft with the rest of the operatives.

The spacecraft quickly lifted off and flew away.

Wally held unto Jerry and cried.

_What have I done, _Wally thought completely overwhelmed.

* * *

It was Noon at the Moon Base and Numbuh 49.5 sat in a dungeon drinking soda. In his lap sat a shotgun. Not too far from him swung the dead body of Numbuh 65.3 with a hole in his chest. Not too fat away hung a crying Laura Limpin who like Numbuh 65.3 was hung in the dungeon by her wrist.

Numbuh 49.5 suddenly belched. Then he started laughing. Then he stopped and just stared at Laura.

"I would've just taken Wally and killed him if I wasn't given this bit of knowledge," Numbuh 49.5 said formally, "it seems that Wally's demise would only bring about more anger from your little clan," he said to Laura, "but that's not why you're here," he told her, "you're here because I was informed that two months from now you kill me," he said to Laura who looked up and gasped, "and for that," he said and laughed, "I'm going to torture you 'til you lose your mind," he whispered with a diabolical grin.

Laura hung from her chains shaking.

_This guy's insane! _Laura thought incredulously, _Oh God, what is he going to do to me?_

* * *

Wally was in an abandoned house by a muddy creak as nighttime approached. He had gotten supplies from Hoagie and others willing to help. Hoagie had given step-by-step books and cassettes to help him care for Jerry and that's the last he saw of his best friend. The last he saw of any of those he had gone underground with.

It was suspected that Jerry had something. Freeland had declared that the moment he came out of hiding near where Wally and Laura went to give themselves in to Global Command.

Freeland had carried a communicator and Hoagie was able to instruct him on how to check Jerry for certain things. And low and behold there were two tacking devices in him. One in his damaged spine and the next a special liquid tracking mechanism on the right half of his brain. The first would prove risky to remove. The last one was absolutely deadly.

Wally chose to stay with Jerry until he could find somewhere safe to leave him. Everyone protested but Wally stood by his decision.

Now he wondered if he made the right one.

_What if I've sealed my fate? _Wally wondered, _I don't love Jerry, _he thought firmly, _but I just can't leave him._

"Wally," Jerry said hoarsely, "Wally?"

"I'm here," Wally said and walked over to the old ratty bed, "are you okay?" he asked as he stroked Jerry's hair.

"I just wondered where you were," Jerry said in a small voice, "I don't like being left alone," he said tearfully.

"I'm always close," Wally told him, "I'm even going to sleep with my sleeping bag right next to your bed," he reminded Jerry.

"I know you don't feel about me the same way I feel about you," Jerry said suddenly.

Wally sighed.

"Jerry," Wally started.

"It's okay," Jerry interrupted, "I just want you to tell me when you're ready to leave," he said.

"Excuse me?" Wally asked incredulously.

"No offence Wally," Jerry said, "but I need a lot of care," he said frankly, "and you well…" he started but stopped, "you won't be able to hack it."

"You think I can't care for a retard!" Wally exploded.

"I'm not retarded!" Jerry shouted angrily.

"You sure acting like it," Wally muttered bitterly.

"I can't believe I have feelings for you," Jerry said upset, "you're just a show off and a prejudice," he declared.

"A pre what!" Wally shouted.

"A prejudice!" Jerry shouted back enraged, "you're prejudiced against me because I'm paralysed!" he shouted.

"I don't have a problem with paralysed people!" Wally shouted angrily, "I just have a problem with you, you big baby!"

"I'm not a baby!" Jerry shouted offended.

"Then take care of yourself then!" Wally exploded, "go on," he challenged, "start by trying to give yourself a bath!" he shouted and flung a rag into Jerry's face.

The damp rag landed on Jerry's face and slowly slid off. It stopped on his chest and a long moment of silence ensued only interrupted by Wally's angry heavy breathing.

Fourteenth Kid Smacked


	16. Underhanded

**Operation:** **F.A.T.E.**

**F – Fate**

**A – Already**

**T – Told**

**E – Eternally**

Underhanded

It was night time at the DCFDTL mansion.

Nigel grabbed Lenny by the shirt and slammed him to a wall. The older delighfulized boy had been following him solo recently and he wanted to know why.

"Why are you following me?" Nigel snarled.

The frightened only African American member of the DCFDTL only looked at Nigel with frightened eyes. The rest of his face hidden in the shadows of his red helmet and his air restricted by Nigel's arm tightly pressing into his neck and holding him against the wall.

_Why doesn't he take that stupid thing off, _Nigel thought in annoyance.

Nigel suddenly pulled off Lenny's helmet.

Lenny tried to hide his face, but Nigel saw it before he could anything.

"Where'd you get those bru…?" Nigel started to ask.

Just then Father rounded a corner. Then he turned back and looked.

_Wha…oh on! _Father thought.

Lenny suddenly got agitated and started to struggle against his captor.

Nigel tried to stop him but Lenny was able to eventually give him a very hard kick in the head. Lenny then grabbed his helmet and ran away.

"Ooooh," Nigel moaned his head feeling like it had been bust open.

Father grinned and walked away.

* * *

Laura meanwhile lay in a cage freezing in the dungeon area at the Moon Base. The ground was covered in hay and you could smell that past prisoners had been in there. Past prisoners who didn't get visits to the bathroom.

She remembered how they dunked her over and over again in freezing waters. Jeering and mocking her, Laura believed other KND operatives were getting just as bad as Numbuh 49.5. After they were done Laura wasn't even aware of her surroundings. Toilenator later told her that she had a seizure.

Toilenator had saved her life. Operatives had flung her inside the cage seizing. Leaving her to die.

But no one counted on the one worst villain ever to save her life.

She was still freezing but conscious. Aware of her surroundings. And grateful to the worst villain ever who saved her life and was now keeping an eye on her and stroking her hair as he had her resting on and under some of the freshest hay of what was left in the cage.

"Th…th…" Laura tried to thank him.

"Your Welcome," Toilenator responded kindly.

* * *

Abigail sat at the teenager skating rink. It was the following day in the afternoon and she was bored just watching other skate. She was allowed because of her sister and new allegiance. But she still felt out of place.

_I hate being ten, _Abigail thought hatefully, _if I were older I'd be skating out there._

"Hey," Chad said as he skated towards her.

"Hey," Abigail said warily.

Even though she was now under Father's employ, she still felt wary of Chad. One of the biggest traitors to the KND since he once led the entire organization. She tried to pry herself completely loose of the KND utopia, but couldn't. She wondered if her sister even succeeded. If Chad had even succeeded. If anyone succeeded escaping the KND idea when they left with their memories.

"Want to skate?" Chad asked.

"I'm okay," Abigail said pleasantly even though she crossed her legs and arms defensively.

Chad smiled warmly.

"No one fully recovers from the Kids Next Door curse," Chad whispered in her ear.

Abigail withdrew a bit. The breath on her ear made her a bit nauseated. Plus she hadn't had a teenage guy get this close to her. Not since Maurice.

"It's just skating," Chad said amused and stood, "next time Nigel will skate with you."

"Nigel would never come here," Abigail said sadly.

"Who said it had to be here?" Chad asked with a mischievous grin.

Abigail's eyes widened.

"What's going on here?" a voice suddenly demanded angrily from behind them.

Both turned around to see Cree.

"Hey Cree," Chad said brightly but it was obvious that the brightness was faked.

"Disappear zit boy," Cree snarled.

"Hey I covered that with…" Chad started but stopped, "um, I'm going to skate with Julia," he said and sped off.

Abigail sat there confused.

_What just happened here? _Abigail wondered.

"I have someone great to skate with you," Cree said brightly.

"Who?" Abigail asked carefully.

"Go on," Father who sat nearby said.

Soon Lenny came in sight.

Abigail's face went from wary curiosity to absolute horror.

"Oh come on," Father said as Lenny's eyes obviously furrowed.

"Um, I'm fine," Abigail said fearfully, "I didn't really want to skate anyway."

"Ahem," Father cleared his throat.

Lenny visibly gulped.

"You really seem hesitant for someone removed from the KND," Lenny said suddenly.

There was a dead silence.

Everyone was looking at the two none teens now.

Father was clenching his fists, which were giving off smoke.

Abigail angrily jumped to her feet.

"Are you questioning my dedication?" Abigail asked dangerously.

Lenny didn't answer.

"Fine," Abigail snapped, "let's skate," she said and held out her hand.

Lenny carefully took it.

Soon both pre-teens were skating gracefully.

"Do you think she'll really go along with this?" Chad asked seriously as he returned.

Cree was ready to tell him off.

"For someone with solid dedication," Father said suddenly causing Chad to fearfully stiffen, "you have a lot of questions when it comes to dear Abby," he observed.

"Um well I…" Chad started.

Father suddenly grabbed Chad and took him aside.

"Listen to me you blonde piece of shit," Father snarled, "I'm looking for an heir," he revealed, "Lenny's the best," he said, "Abigail a potential mate."

Chad who was freaked out with fear, suddenly had a clear head.

"Abigail?" Chad asked.

"No a Chihuahua," Father said sarcastically, "of course Abigail," he spat, "she's left her team, abandoned the KND, made me fish out Maurice," he listed, "she even helped take away Nigel's girlfriend and Hoagie's love interest," he said with a great approval, "she's diabolical," he said grinning, "she'll be the perfect daughter-in-law," he said after a happy sigh.

"Abby will never agree to this," Chad said disgusted with the idea.

"She will," Father declared, "when the one thing standing in my way is gone, she'll turn to Lenny," he told Chad, "they'll eventually fall in love or just grow to tolerate each other's company," he said simply, "either way," he said calmly, "they're getting married!" he shouted and flames washed across the entire area.

Chad shivered. He was covered in soot and some minor burns.

"Don't be a baby," Father said in annoyance and flung Chad aside, "Cree knows about my plan," he revealed, "and she's not babying it up like you," he said angrily.

"Cree knows you're planning on arranging a marriage for her sister?" Chad asked incredulously, "why'd she agree to that?" he asked confused, "she loves Abby."

"She knows what's best for her," Father said simply, "and her name's Abigail," he added and walked away.

Chad sat on the ground silently. He didn't like this one bit.

_Even though I'm no longer an operative for the KND, _Chad thought, _I still care for some of the members sometimes, _he confessed, _Abby and Nigel are like me in a way, _he observed, _all castaways and traitors of the KND, _he recalled sadly, _I loved that organization, so much more than this one, _he thought, _here you don't for others, only yourself and your goals, _he remembered, _KND was about unity, protecting your fellow man, knowing your ene…_

"Oh God," Chad said suddenly, "I know what Father's going to do."

* * *

At 2 pm Nigel slowly walked the path away from a smouldering lake. Well actually smoke was rising out of the lake as a result of the smouldering car that ran right into it.

His father was in that car. So was the chauffer. At least until the seatbelts both locked tightly on him and his father. Then they heard the front door open and someone bail.

The black screen suddenly flipped over showing father's face grinning on a monitor.

"Did you really think I'd let you survive Nigel Uno?" Father asked sweetly, "and Numbuh 0," he added.

Nigel remembered his father being confused.

His father.

Nigel's injured body soon racked with sobs.

His Dad was always the great Numbuh 0. Even without his memories as the best former KND operative. His Dad had loosed their bonds. His Dad had hugged him then told Nigel that he loved him.

Love.

That's what made him cry now since his Dad died in that car.

Neither knew the car was booby trapped with explosives.

Nigel had jumped out the window.

Nigel didn't see it happen. But he guessed that his father tried and succeeded to open the car door to escape the increasing speeding car.

And that's when the bomb went off.

It must have been a bomb. How else a car just speeding down a lonely country road would suddenly explode without hitting anything. It did eventually speed into the water and sink, yes. But it hit nothing else.

"Dad," Nigel whispered as he now stood still sobbing.

_It has to be a lie, _Nigel thought desperately, _what father said about Abigail knowing about this, wanting it to happen, _he tried to deny, _but he showed her skating with Lenny, I saw her running with other teens who must've been trying to recapture Lizzie that day in the lab, hinted highly her feelings for me, her want of her sister's love, her dedication to teenagers, _he listed, _could she really have allowed Father to try and kill me with her knowledge? _he wondered, _is she that far gone?_

Nigel eventually lessened his cries and kept walking. His injuries preventing him from running.

If Abby had really betrayed him, he'd kill her. He'd kill Father, Lenny, and her. The murderer of his father, Abby's real lover, then her last. He wanted her to suffer.

He wanted her to suffer loss.

Fifteenth Child in Misery

Hope that got your blood pumping. The things I write at then end of each chapter is to make it more interesting. For example writing 'Fifteenth Child in Misery' is more interested than writing 'Done' or 'Chapter Completed'. Thank you for reading and please review.


	17. Sorry

**Operation:** **F.A.T.E.**

**F – Fate**

**A – Already**

**T – Told**

**E – Eternally**

Sorry

It was 6pm and Wally was finishing cleaning up Jerry. He had spent the previous night in another room twisting and turning and crying. He hadn't had any sleep and he knew that it was in part because he had left a defenceless Jerry alone and helpless. Also he knew that Kuki would be looking down on him in shame. He couldn't let that happen.

After he was done he dressed Jerry, placed him back in bed, then he proceeded to throw away and clean equipment and other items. After that he fed Jerry a chicken dinner he had warmed up in the microwave.

"Thank you," Jerry said hoarsely in a small voice between bites.

Wally simply nodded and continued feeding him.

Afterwards Wally cleaned up, then showered.

When he came back he was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans instead of his usual orange hoodie. Jerry noticed Wally's puffy eyes since Wally's wet hair couldn't hide his eyes like his dry hair usually could.

_He was crying, _Jerry noticed.

Wally could feel Jerry's eyes on him.

"Can yah please stop staring?" Wally asked.

Jerry immediately noticed how awfully cracked and upset Wally's voice sounded.

Wally's eyes immediately widened when he realised that he had just spoken.

_Shit, _Wally thought, _I had planned to keep my mouth shut 'til my voice got back to normal._

"Um," Wally said then turned to run away.

"Wait," Jerry said, "you don't have to act brave for me Wally," he told Wally.

"I don't act brave," Wally said dangerously.

Jerry gulped. He had already experienced spending the previous night and earlier today dirty, hungry, unchanged, and lonely. He didn't want that to happen again.

Wally noticed the fear on Jerry's face.

"Listen," Wally spoke.

Jerry immediately cringed. He just wasn't used to Wally's voice sounding like that.

Wally pushed down the anger he felt rising inside him.

"Let's just try to get along," Wally said, "I'm not patient, you need this…care thing," he said sounding confused.

Jerry sighed.

"I've known you for years Wally," Jerry told Wally, "you were never patient," he said and grinned.

Wally slightly grinned back.

"Sorry about last night," Wally apologized.

"It's okay," Jerry said, "Wally?"

"Yeah?" Wally asked.

"I'm glad that of anyone who'd take care of me, that you volunteered," Jerry told him.

Wally could feel heat rise in his face.

"Well um, I…" Wally stuttered.

"That's okay," Jerry said with a smile.

Wally could feel his face turning beet red.

"I'm going to get something to eat," Wally said tightly then fled the bedroom.

"Wally wai…" Jerry started to say.

But Wally had already fled.

_Damn it! _Jerry thought in annoyance.

"NO!" Abigail screamed, "he can't be dead!" she shrieked and broke down bawling.

"I'm sorry," Father said formally, "remember, my brother's dead too," he added.

* * *

It was 8 pm at the DCFDTL mansion and Father had taken Abby and Lenny aside to tell them of his brother and nephew's deaths.

Lenny was just shocked. He didn't say anything.

"Nigel, Nigel, Nigel," Abigail repeated as she bawled, "Nigel, Nigel, my poor poor dear Nigel," she said as she continued crying on her knees and rocking herself.

"I have more news," Father stated, "it's believed that the KND did this," he said horrifying Lenny who was the only one listening, "to silence both Nigel Uno and the legendry Numbuh 0," he told them.

"But Numbuh 0 was dormant," Lenny pointed out, "why kill him?" he asked.

"Numbuh 49.5's a nutcase," Father stated, "there could be a number of reasons why," he said, "just last night the body of that KND kid Herbert was found in the street," he reminded them, "while it was only released to the public that he was found dead, he was also found with a whole though his chest from a shotgun which was proved to be a shotgun missing from Numbuh 49.5's Dad's gun collection when gunshot residue was removed from Herbert's body," he revealed, "the KND has only gotten more tyrannical and worse," he stated, "if we don't stop them now, they'll ruin the world," he concluded.

"Don't you mean rule?" Lenny asked.

"Not with that nut job as leader," Father said frankly, "at least Rachel was sane."

"And kind," Lenny added softly.

Father glared at Lenny.

Lenny fearfully looked away.

Father leaned by Lenny's ear and whispered.

"You're the only one in here close to her age," Father whispered, "comfort her," he instructed.

"What?" Lenny asked.

Father immediately lifted Lenny's helmet and punched him in the head.

"That jumpstart it for you?" Father snarled and slammed Lenny's helmet back on.

Lenny closed his eyes and held onto the top of his helmet. The pain was intense and he knew he was in for more later if he cried.

"Um, Abigail?" Lenny asked in a cracked voice.

Abigail kept on crying.

Lenny then kneeled beside her and rubbed her shoulder.

Abigail immediately turned around and grabbed unto him.

The jerk from this action caused Lenny's head to throb even harder.

Fighting the urge to push her off and get an aspirin, Lenny gently stroked her hair.

"Shhhh," Lenny said comfortingly as he stroked Abigail's hair.

Father stood aside smiling on the inside.

_They'll thank me some day, _Father thought.

* * *

Meanwhile underground Hoagie and Lizzie sat together on a makeshift bench.

"So you betrayed my boyfriend?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah," Hoagie said softly.

"And I forgave you?" Lizzie asked him.

Hoagie nodded.

"Wow," Lizzie said, "either I was really kind or really stupid," she said frankly.

"You're very rash when needs be," Hoagie said carefully.

"I was a bitch," Lizzie summed up.

Hoagie looked away.

"Well I must've have had some good in me," Lizzie said as she looked at her feet, "I feel like a good person."

"You are," Hoagie told her, "I'm just sorry…" he said but stopped.

"You still helped save me from the lab," Lizzie said kindly, "from what you and everyone else told me, you did the best you could the day they took me away," she said, "that alone makes me forgive you."

"But not for betraying my friends," Hoagie added remembering what she said earlier.

"No," Lizzie said honestly, "I like you, but I can't be friends with you," she said frankly and rose up, "I can't be friends with someone I can't trust," she said and walked away.

Hoagie sighed and lay back on the bench.

He wondered if he wanted to be a great leader anymore.

"So glum Hoagie?" a voice asked suddenly.

Hoagie stiffened before slowly turning around.

Standing there wearing his legendary sunglasses was Nigel Uno.

Sixteen Die of Heart Attack


	18. Time: Part One

**Operation:** **F.A.T.E.**

**F – Fate**

**A – Already**

**T – Told**

**E – Eternally**

Special Thank You: To blackmonday who suggested I do recaps to help her and others remember the last chapter. Sorry for not doing it last chapter. The flu and my mother ensured that my computer time was limited and that had me in a 'tizzy' (to put it real nicely). The last chapter was just a way for me to let readers know I'm still around. I know it wasn't my best work.

Recap: Wally and Jerry reconcile but Wally flees Jerry's presence when he feels feelings that he's never felt before. Are they new feelings or are they just existent feelings getting stronger the longer he and Jerry are around each other? Abigail gets the news of Nigel's death and takes it badly. Father uses this as an opportunity to get Lenny closer to Abigail. Lizzie tells Hoagie she can't be friends with him after being told the complete truth and someone unexpected sneaks in the underground where Hoagie and the others are hiding.

Time: Part One

A year had now gone since sector v had found out their shocking fates. Wally and Jerry now lived at a centre for disadvantaged kids. Thanks to a bribe Father took from Nigel who had found out the truth about how his dad had died and how he himself was almost assassinated. Wally and Jerry now stayed at a place where Jerry could get the best care. Wally still helped in smaller ways. Plus he was also learning how to be a nurse and even volunteered to help care for some of the other kids there.

Today was Jerry's birthday and now at 1 pm Jerry was ready to blow out the eleven candles and make a wish.

_I wish for my birthday to be extra special, _Jerry wished, _especially after all the shit I've been through, you OWE me._

Jerry then blew out the candles and everybody cheered.

Jason Stern, a teenage nurse, fed Jerry his birthday cake.

"You're beaming," Jason said as Jerry grinned and opened his mouth for more cake.

Wally meanwhile was sitting with a bunch of boys his age. He had turned eleven four weeks before Jerry did. Wally recalled that he was the youngest in his old sector, sector v. So everyone else was eleven already.

_Except Kuki, _Wally thought sadly, _she'll never grow older, _he thought sadly, _no one ages when they're dead._

"So," West Peterson a Caucasian blue-haired boy spoke, "notice how happy Jerry's looking over there?" he asked.

"It's his birthday," Wally said frankly.

The other boys looked at him as if he were stupid.

Wally continued feigning ignorance. He knew boys at the centre were noticing that Jerry had a particular attraction towards males. And many weren't taking it lightly.

"That's not it," Harry (West's twin) said darkly, "he likes him," he said.

"I'm going to sit with the birthday boy," Wally said coldly and rose to go over to Jerry.

"Make sure you're not a fag," West said and voice his hid no threat.

Wally looked at West dangerously.

"Say that again," Wally challenged.

West became silent. He wasn't dumb enough to challenge someone as strong as Wally.

Wally walked over to Jerry.

"Hey Birthday Boy," Wally said.

"Wally," Jerry said brightly, "come on, take a piece of cake," he urged.

"He's already eaten chicken, pizza, soda, candy…" Jason started to list.

Wally stuck his tongue at Jason who laughed.

"Wally can eat as much as he wants," Jerry declared, "he helped save my life," he reminded Jason.

Wally rubbed the back of his head and smiled. Jerry always told anyone who'd listen how Wally and Laura helped rescue him from the tyrannical KND.

"Maybe I should give Wally your birthday present," Jason suggested, "since he's so special and all," he teased.

"He's not that special," Jerry said loudly, "it's present time!" he shouted, "gimme," he immediately said to Jason.

Wally slapped his hand upon his forehead.

_He's gonna give himself away! _Wally thought, _I can't protect him twenty-four seven if the boys here all decide to beat up on him._

Jason smiled and got Jerry five presents.

"This is mine," Jason said and picked up a gift wrapped in purple wrapping paper and a sky blue bow, "hope you like it," he said and unwrapped it.

"Wow," Jerry said when he saw it.

It was a collage made up of pinecones, colourful stones, and photographs. The photographs included those taken with Jerry and Jason. Others had pictures of other boys at the centre, some of the workers, and even more with Jerry, Jason, and or Wally.

"Glad you like it," Jason said kindly.

"Thank you," Jerry said his eyes filled with tears.

"Faggot," a boy muttered from not very far away.

The happiness on Jerry's face immediately faded.

"Go to your room Sam," Jason ordered, "anyone who doesn't like it, join him," he said before anyone could protest.

Seven boys followed the redhead Sam Hunt out the room.

Jerry now was looking really upset.

Ten more boys now remained.

"I'll open my present," Wally spoke up.

Wally picked up a red and white wrapped gift with a white bow.

"Um I hope you like this," Wally said and unwrapped it.

It was a personalized red cap with Jerry's first name sewed on the front in white, a book on breeding and creating new species of animals, and several comic books.

"Wally," Jerry breathed, "this all…this is all for me?" he asked.

"I knew you liked science and I thought the cap and comics would be cool too," Wally said scrapping his foot across the floor.

"Thank you," Jerry said gratefully, "you really are my best friend," he said.

One of the boys in the room imitated a violin.

"Someone's hoping for room detention," Jason said warningly.

The other boys fell silent. No one wanted room detention.

"Let's open the next gift," Jason said with a sigh, "how about this one," he said and picked up a gift wrapped in green paper and a yellow bow.

This gift was a pin up of a sexy female swimsuit model. But the female's head was replaced with a male head.

Stifled laughter broke out in the room.

Jerry looked on the verge of crying.

"Maybe we should…" Jason started.

"No," Wally interrupted him.

Jerry looked at Wally his eyes filled with tears.

"Don't let them ruin your birthday," Wally told Jerry.

Jerry nodded.

"I have something to say," Jerry said loudly, "you may think 'cause I'm paralysed I can't do anything or defend myself," he said to the other boys, "but at least I'm not a coward," he spoke, "stop your anonymous gift bashing and step up," he challenged.

There was an ominous silence.

"Are you gay?" West asked straightforward.

"Not enough to like any of you," Jerry responded causing gasps from several boys.

West's face went red with anger.

"Bet you wouldn't be so brave if you were here with us alone," Trent Neederman an Asian kid with spiky multi-coloured hair spoke up.

"Why would he be in a room alone with you guys?" Jason asked, "planning an ambush?" he asked darkly.

"Nah man," Trent said, "we don't need to beat on a kid who won't feel it," he said and the room hushed for a moment.

"Detention," Jason said automatically.

Trent grinned.

"I haven't said what type yet," Jason said darkly.

Trent's grin disappeared.

"Anyone else have anything wise assed to say?" Jason asked.

"What type of detention do I get?" Trent asked.

"I'll tell you when I feel like it," Jason told him.

Trent sat down with an angry look on his face.

"Let's do something other than gift giving," Jerry said softly.

"Like?" Jason asked.

"Can you take me around the park outside?" Jerry asked Jason, "you and Wally?"

"Sure," Jason said kindly.

"Can we eat?" West asked.

"You already got one serving," Wally pointed out.

"Let them have it," Jerry said, "but let Mrs. Fetters put away some for us later," he continued, "and don't give them anymore cake," he added still angry at their behaviour.

"What about the others?" Mrs. Fetters a middle aged cafeteria lady asked.

"Let them eat crow," Jason responded in reference to those who left, "call Higgins and Redford if they try to touch anything," he added in reference to two of the roughest guards at the centre.

"Is that necessary?" Mrs. Fetters asked incredulously.

"Say Higgins alone and those little rats will run off," Jason told her, "call them only if they don't and still go for the food," he instructed her and she hesitantly nodded.

"My brother left," West spoke.

"Then he eats nothing," Jason responded.

West pouted but didn't say anything.

"Let's go," Wally said and he walked out first while Jason followed pushing Jerry's special wheelchair.

* * *

It was 2 pm and Nigel sat in front of a computer contemplating. The KND was going down the tubes. Their power was insane and the leader even worse. Few kids knew the truth of what was really going on. Most thought Numbuh 49.5 was eccentric. Those within the KND knew the truth though. Numbuh 49.5 was evil. Nigel was one of the few kids outside who knew the truth. The whole truth.

Now Nigel wondered if his plan was for the best. Hoagie had immediately turned down his plan three and a half months ago. Calling it ludicrous and something Father would've done. This immediately caused and explosive verbal fight that ended with Nigel leaving.

_But can I really do it? _Nigel wondered, _can I really take all the info I've hacked from the KND and give it to the adults?_

* * *

Laura meanwhile sat in a corner of the cage singing. She had lost her mind two months ago. Most of her resolve disappeared after Toilenator was murdered right in front of her a month and a half before she went insane.

Suddenly the door to the cage opened. In stepped Lenny.

"I don't have long," Lenny said, "but I know you're in their somewhere," he said seriously, "come on Big Badolescent," he urged, "I know you haven't gone the way that Laura's gone," he said.

Laura continued to sing. Her mind distant to the world.

"Don't you want revenge for Laura's mental demise?" Lenny asked.

Laura kept singing.

"Don't you want to get your hands on Numbuh 49.5?" Lenny asked.

Laura kept singing. Swinging too and fro in her straight jacket.

"Don't you…?" Lenny started to ask.

Then he decided to take a different direction.

"Okay," Lenny said simply stepping back, "guess you were always a useless brainless freak of a child anyway," he said and turned to leave.

Suddenly he was slammed into the side of the cage. A huge hand crushing his body against the cage.

"I loved her," Big Badolescent said no longer the little girl in a straight jacket but now the giant pimpled monster girl many feared, "we were one before Numbuh 49.5's tortures and drugs to keep me from coming out split us," she told Lenny, "now I'm just a split personality that hasn't been able to come out for months," she said and she sounded on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry," Lenny said but his voice sounded distorted since he was still crushed against the cage.

The Big Badolescent slowly let go of Lenny.

Lenny slowly stretched and got back his bearings.

"I know what you want me to do," Big Badolescent said, "the answer's no," she told him.

Lenny's eyes widened.

Big Badolescent chuckled.

"Numbuh 49.5 tortured Laura because she had murdered him in the future he saw," Big Badolescent explained, "I'm not proving him right," she snarled.

Lenny sighed.

"Will you take me from here?" Big Badolescent asked.

"Yeah," Lenny said disappointed.

"Not so fast," someone said suddenly and both turned around to see Numbuh 49.5 and several other operatives, "my, my, my," he said happily, "my prisoner and the son of the most notorious villain against children," he said, "wow, I'm real lucky today," he said as the seven operatives behind him cocked their weapons.

Big Badolescent roared and attacked the operatives. Afterwards none were conscious.

"Let's go," Big Badolescent ordered and turned to Lenny.

But Lenny wasn't moving. In fact he was staring at one thing horrified.

Big Badolescent looked in the direction where Lenny was looking.

"Oh no," Big Badolescent said softly.

Spread eagled on the ground was Numbuh 49.5. His head bust open against the wall that Big Badolescent caused him to fly into when she hit him in a rage like she did all the others. Two other agents also looked to be in serious condition.

"We have to go," Lenny said in a shaky voice, "now," he said loudly when Big Badolescent did nothing but stare at the devastation before them.

Big Badolescent grabbed Lenny and ran out of the dungeon. Fighting and beating more operatives as they made good their escape.

Seventeen Lives Unchanged

Thank you to all those who reviewed ch16. Imagine my surprise when I only saw three reviews Saturday but seven reviews Monday. Thank you. Hope this chapter has wetted your appetites. Plan to update by Wednesday if not tomorrow. Yes it's two parts. But trust me, this story is far from over. Thank you for reading and please review.


	19. Time: Part Two

**Operation:** **F.A.T.E.**

**F – Fate**

**A – Already**

**T – Told**

**E – Eternally**

Recap: A year had now gone since sector v had found out their fates. Wally and Jerry now stay at a centre for disadvantaged kids as a result of Nigel bribing Father. Today was Jerry's birthday and he celebrated it with a nurse he crushed on Jason, Wally, and other boys at the centre. Unfortunately homophobia put a dent in his party and he decides to go around the park outside the centre with Wally and Jason. Jerry's safety is even put into question. Nigel considers leaking top rated information of the KND to the adults. Laura's lost her mind by the time Lenny comes to her rescue. He brings out the Big Badolescent. But when they're caught by KND operatives, death and destruction results.

Time: Part Two

Hoagie P. Gilligan sat with his brother Tommy as they went over details of what Hoagie and the rest of sector v had seen in the future.

"They're several inaccuracies," Hoagie noticed.

"Inaccuracies!" Tommy cried incredulously, "you call things like Kuki being dead in the future you saw because she was killed on a mission unlike now when not only is she dead but her Dad as well an inaccuracy!" he shouted.

"Okay, okay," Hoagie admitted, "things are really not adding up okay."

"And what about the Hoagie in the future being happy to see you while the others were surprised?" Tommy asked.

Tommy stared at Hoagie when he didn't answer.

"What?" Hoagie demanded.

"Well you're Hoagie," Tommy told him.

"I'm not the future Hoagie meathead," Hoagie responded in annoyance.

"I'm not a meathead," Tommy whined, "I'm The Tommy," he declared.

"You're gonna be the former Tommy if you keep getting me upset," Hoagie muttered angrily.

"Oh yeah," Tommy said, "I'm not afraid of you."

Hoagie glared at Tommy angrily.

"Okay," Tommy conceded and moved over his stool, "maybe I'm a little afraid," he admitted.

Hoagie stopped glaring and sighed.

"There's also the issue of Numbuh 362 being dead," Hoagie stated.

"Rachel?" Tommy asked.

Hoagie nodded.

"Um, you saw her alive in the future?" Tommy asked.

"She was one of those working for me to bring back an organization that takes care of kids," Hoagie told Tommy.

"Oh," Tommy said, "well, why's she dead?" he asked.

"Search me," Hoagie responded.

"One thing I don't understand," Rebecca said as she walked in.

"Rebecca!" Hoagie cried angrily, "I told you this was a private discussion last time!" he shouted.

Tommy meanwhile giggled.

Hoagie looked at him darkly.

Tommy immediately stopped laughing.

"Anyway," Rebecca said never minding that Hoagie had spoken, "I don't understand how Jerry; according to you, claimed that only he was supposed to be able to use the time machine," she pointed out, "why'd he claim that if you were able to use it to go into the future?" she asked.

"Simple," Hoagie said, "he miscalculated."

"How come a machine taking him to the past sent you to the future?" Rebecca asked him.

"Um," Hoagie said, "uh, he set it wrong?" he asked.

"Wrong," Rebecca told him, "someone changed it, made it take you to the future instead of the past," she said.

"That's ridiculous," Hoagie told her, "the lever was too high for any of us to reach it," he explained, "and the controls were in a room that Jerry had already locked."

"Then who reached up and changed it?" Rebecca asked.

"None of us were tall enough," Hoagie said, "Jerry said he only made it so when he was older he could start up the machine without having to go in another…."

"Room?" Rebecca when Hoagie stopped talking.

"My future self went back in time to change it!" Hoagie shouted angrily, "that's why he was so happy to see us!" he realized, "his plan had worked."

"Dense much?" Rebecca asked Hoagie.

"You want to start living outside?" Hoagie countered.

Rebecca pouted.

"How come Freeland and Jade don't come out much?" Tommy asked suddenly.

"Cause each of us are allowed a little 'me' time," Rebecca explained, "this week is my week," she said proudly.

"Must be a sad week," Hoagie muttered.

"That's not funny!" Rebecca cried angrily as Tommy fell on the floor laughing.

"Nothing's funny right now," Hoagie said seriously.

The seriousness in his voice evaporated all happy emotions inside the room.

"The future's changing," Hoagie said seriously, "things can happen like before, things can change, things can still happen but even worse," he listed, "like Kuki," he added.

The other two looked at their feet worriedly.

"Could I die?" Tommy asked feebly.

"What!" Hoagie shouted, "I mean, um, no of course not."

"Like of course not with Kuki?" Tommy countered.

"Like of course not I'm your big brother," Hoagie said firmly, "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you," he declared, "I promise," he promised.

"Don't you see that fate's written in stone?" Tommy demanded shrilly, "that your future self's messed with it and broken it!" he exploded, "we might all die thanks to some idiot who wanted a better future!" he screamed, "I bet I was actually unafraid before this," he stated.

Hoagie suddenly looked away.

Tommy could pick up that something was wrong.

"Tommy," Hoagie said in a tight voice, "I think I went back in time because of you," he said suddenly.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"I recall asking my future self about you." Hoagie said, "he looked away," he told Tommy, "I wondered, then I worried, but when I went back and you were alright," he said, "I thought everything was fine," he said his voice sounding distant.

"What happened to me?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know," Hoagie said honestly.

"Do you think I died?" Tommy asked fearfully.

"I don't know Tommy," Hoagie said angrily.

"Why are you mad at me for?" Tommy asked tearfully, "you're the one who told me this," he said and started to cry.

"Tommy…" Hoagie said but stopped, "come here," he said hugged his sobbing brother.

_I love you so much Tommy, _Hoagie thought, _so much that I have to make you forget this conversation, _he decided, _if I don't, you'll probably try to go back in time and end up only sacrificing yourself when you undo what my future self had done, _he thought, _I might be destined to be a great leader, but I'd rather be a big brother, _he decided, _always a big brother._

* * *

Half an hour later at 3pm at Lizzie Devine sat at the table with the rest of her family at the Devine residence. She had decided to go home three months ago. 

_Nigel doesn't want me, I don't want Hoagie, I still have no memory therefore being the outcast of my family, _Lizzie listed, _can my life suck any worse?_

"Did you hear about how Mr. Beetles told off Mrs. Gilligan the other day?" Mrs. Devine asked anxiously.

_Adult gossip, _Lizzie thought despairingly, _God, please, kill me now._

"No dear," Mr. Devine responded in a bored voice.

"Well," Mrs. Devine said excitedly, "Mrs. Gilligan asked Mr. Beetles about his son Wally," she started, "Mr. Beetles told her as far as he was concerned he had one son named Joey," she told her husband as Lizzie groaned, "honey, do you need an anti-acid?" she asked to which Lizzie shook her head for no, "anyway, Mrs. Gilligan mentioned that her son Hoagie was okay and she even got a letter the day before from him telling her about him being fine and that Wally was doing well at that centre he now stays at," she continued, "Mr. Beetles asked her why she was telling him this since both he and his wife decided to disown Wally and leave him to child services weeks after he first disappeared," she said, "Mrs. Gilligan said she thought he might want to know how his first son is," she said recalling the exact words, "then she added that if he didn't maybe Mrs. Beetles or even baby Joey might want to know how Wally was doing," she said, "then Mr. Beetles exploded," she emphasised, "telling Mrs. Beetles that she had no business telling him and wife how to treat their family and that if she wanted to keep her worthless runaway of a son Hoagie then it was her business accepting and reading letters sent home by her stupid weirdo son Tommy," she said, "he even told her that she needed to get a life and if Mr. Gilligan were home maybe she wouldn't have such strange sons unlike him who was able to salvage one good son while the other one finally ran off after long going to waste," she said completely taken in by her own excitement, "Mrs. Gilligan was only able to go um, um, um, and her eyes filled with tears as she ran away and soon you could hear that she was crying," she concluded, "it was all a crying shame really," she added.

Then Mrs. Devine started to eat, signifying the end to another dinner table discussion.

_How did I survive here? _Lizzie thought, _my Dad's boring, my mom's nuts, GOD, I know what teenage angst is like and I'm only eleven._

* * *

It was 5 pm and Nigel had decided to do the unthinkable. 

"Hello," a lady said kindly on the other line.

"I need to speak to Mr. Benedict Uno," Nigel told the receptionist.

"Father is busy right now," the receptionist told him.

"Tell him it's possible to end the KND," Nigel said seriously, "now," he added.

After a pause he heard a different voice.

"Who's this?" Father demanded angrily, "I told that bubblehead receptionist I wanted no calls!" he shouted.

"I need to talk to you," Nigel said humbly.

"You!" Father shouted angrily, "listen to me you little cretin," he snarled, "you've bribed me…" he said but stopped, "hold on," he told Nigel who suddenly heard nothing else.

After a few minutes he heard someone pick up.

"Okay," Father said taking a deep breath, "just tell my what you want," he conceded.

This surprised Nigel.

_Why is he being so helpful and charitable all of a sudden? _Nigel wondered.

"Actually it's something you'd want," Nigel confessed, "how do you feel about destroying the KND?" he asked.

There was a moment of silence on the other line.

Nigel could feel his resolve diminishing. He wanted to back out.

"Are you serious?" Father asked him.

"Um, yes, I mean…yes," Nigel responded.

"So you'd destroy the KND?" Father asked him testing Nigel's statement.

"I have information, things I stole off Global Command's database," Nigel told him, "and other useful information to help infiltrate and neutralize the Kids Next Door forever," he said and could feel a pain in his chest.

_Why do I feel like I'm making a big mistake, _Nigel thought, _I have to keep strong and save kids from Numbuh 49.5, _he reminded himself.

"You do realize that by doing this," Father said, "you'll be making yourself a traitor to the KND forever?" he asked Nigel, "well, if they find out it's you," he added.

"That's another thing," Nigel said, "I want to come out of hiding," he revealed.

"What!" Father shouted furiously.

"Make up something, I don't care," Nigel told him.

"I care," Father roared, "Lenny and Abby have gotten so…."

"Either that or no information," Nigel said firmly.

"Why you little…" Father started angrily, "you know what?" he said suddenly, "keep your info," he told Nigel, "I don't really need it."

"What?" Nigel asked in surprise.

"You heard me," Father said superiorly, "I don't need your info," he said, "in fact," he continued, "I have a little revelation, an undisputed fact for you," he said feeling big, "Numbuh 49.5 is dead, accidentally murdered by Big Badolescent a.k.a. Laura Limpin," he revealed.

Nigel sat frozen.

"So stick your bribe up your ass and kiss those friends at the centre goodbye if you talk," Father said happily, "you wanted freedom and a good place for your friends in exchange for me not being exposed as your attempted assassin by you," he reminded Nigel, "you've gotten it and you better lay low for the rest of your life," he snarled, "bad enough my Granddad knows and ask for you every minute," he muttered angrily then hung up.

Nigel sat where he was unable to say a word.

He had nearly betrayed the KND. Given everything away. And the only reason he didn't do it was because Father had told him that Numbuh 49.5 had been killed. If Father hadn't….

_I truly am a KND traitor, _Nigel thought ashamed.

Nigel dropped the phone and started to cry.

* * *

At 7 pm Lenny said goodnight to Laura and Big Badolescent before he went to see Abigail. Laura laughed loudly and said hi while Big Badolescent who soon took over said goodnight and went to lie down on the huge specially made bed that wouldn't crack under the pressure of her huge weight. She soon turned into Laura who sighed and curled up under the covers. After a few raucous laughing she quietly drifted off to sleep. 

Lenny carefully stepped out and locked the door.

_Laura's gone, _Lenny thought frankly.

Lenny walked until he reached the upper floors of the mansion and found Abigail's bedroom. He carefully knocked and waited.

"Who's there?" Abigail asked softly.

"Lenny," Lenny whispered against the door.

Abigail unlocked her bedroom door and opened it.

"Has it really been two months since you turned twelve?" Abigail asked instead of saying hi.

Lenny who was taken a back decided to take it in stride.

"Yes," Lenny responded, "two months, six days,…"

Abigail suddenly went on her toes and kissed his lips.

This was strange sine he wasn't that tall.

Lenny froze on his words.

"I…I…I…I just thought…" Abigail stuttered but stopped, "I just wanted to know if I'd feel anything," she said and stood back to her normal height.

"Did you?" Lenny asked his voice barely able to escape his throat.

"A little," Abigail admitted with a small smile, "not love," she confessed, "but I definitely like you," she said kindly and reached up to stroke his hair.

"Father got me special braces days after we skated at the amusement park," Lenny confessed.

_Damn why did I say that? _Lenny wondered incredulously, _I am a self-sabotagist like Father said!_

"I noticed," Abigail revealed right back, "and I'm glad," she said, "Abigail can't kiss no boy with head gear blocking me a mile from his mouth," she added.

Both Abigail and Lenny burst out laughing.

"Will I ever be really happy again?" Abigail asked suddenly.

Lenny's heart sank. Abigail always let her mind flow back to Nigel.

"I'm sorry that Nigel died," Lenny started.

"But I need to move on," Abigail finished, "I know."

"I can wait," Lenny said nicely.

"Thank you," Abigail said and smiled, "I really need the time," she told him.

"Take as long as you need," Lenny told her.

"You're such a gentlemen," Abigail said and laughed, "probably why I didn't notice you in the past," she said sadly, "or maybe it was that crusty helmet," she added.

"Don't put down the helmet," Lenny said wagging a finger at her, "I'm not always going to come see you without it," he added in reference to not wearing it now.

"Oh throw it away," Abigail said.

"No," Lenny refused, "I like it," he said happily, "makes me look daring," he added.

"More like endearing in reverse," Abigail muttered.

"No it doesn't," Lenny disagreed.

"Yes it does," Abigail disagreed.

"No it doesn't," Lenny fired, "I look brave and charming."

"If that's charming the cat lady's pretty and Grandma Stuffum should pose as a pin up," Abigail told him.

"Eww," Lenny said immediately.

"Okay forget the pin up," Abigail said immediately.

"Please," Lenny agreed, "God, my mind's eye still burning from that image," he said in reference to Grandma Stuffum.

"But seriously," Abigail said, "do you think it will work, us?" she asked.

"If we try, yes," Lenny responded.

"Father's real desperate for an…" Abigail started.

"Don't say it," Lenny snarled, "it makes me so…"

"Then let's pretend he doesn't exist," Abigail interrupted, "let's pretend that it's just us," she said and took his hand, "us and no one else," she whispered.

Lenny's face went bright red.

"Um," Lenny said unable to say anything else.

"Let's go for a walk in the garden," Abigail said and led him out her room.

Lenny still a bit dazed, silently followed.

Eighteen Tranquillisers Fired


	20. Detour

**Operation:** **F.A.T.E.**

**F – Fate**

**A – Already**

**T – Told**

**E – Eternally**

Recap: Through discussions about their changing futures Hoagie finds out that it was his future self who had caused their present to be like it currently was. But he also found out the possible reason, which was to most likely save Tommy from dying. Lizzie's nearly bored to death by her mother's gossip at the dinner table but readers are informed that Wally has been disowned by his family. Fortunately in the same breath Hoagie's family is still there for him. Lizzie is also having problems adjusting to her old life without her memory. Nigel had decided to betray the KND just to find out that his actions were actually unnecessary. Fortunately that was found out before he could complete the betrayal. Now the young boy's racked with guilt. Lenny tells Laura and Big Badolescent good night and it's made even more obvious that Laura's lost her mind. Lenny then goes to see Abigail who he's forming a delicate but romantic relationship with. They talk about different things including Father's anxiety for an heir. This topic upsets Lenny so Abigail decides to drop it and they end up going for a walk in the garden.

Detour 

Jerry, Jason and Wally ate the leftovers merrily. They had gotten permission to use the gym for the night and even had cots nearby to sleep on.

"Good thing the centre's intolerant to bad behaviour," Jason said as he fed himself and Jerry simultaneously, "those boys will be seeing punishments for weeks to come," he said satisfied.

"It's nearly nine," Jerry said noticing the clock.

"Want to go to bed sleepyhead?" Wally teased.

"No," Jerry said angrily, "I just noticed the time."

"Don't tease the birthday boy Wally," Jason told him.

"Yeah, it's my birthday," Jerry chimed in.

"Whatever," Wally said but he smiled.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Wait here," Jason said seriously and answered it.

"You gotta get out," the other two boys heard the voice of a small girl say panicked.

_This is an all boys centre, _Wally recalled, _the females around are all employees, adult employees._

Everything else was vague whispering.

Jason then walked towards them with a serious face.

"Get up," Jason ordered.

"Is that a joke?" Jerry asked him.

"Oh sorry," Jason said and picked Jerry up in his arms, "come on Wally."

"What's wrong?" Jerry asked fearfully as Wally looked at Jason darkly.

"It's my fault," the girl from outside said and they turned to see…

"West?" Wally asked incredulously.

"It's Wintry," Wintry confessed, "I only pretended to be a boy to not get separated from my brother," she told them, "and now we have to evacuate because the mob has found out where I am," she said sadly.

"The mob?" Jerry cried.

"I witnessed a crime and testified against them," Wintry revealed, "this is the sixth identity I've taken on."

"Sixth!" Jerry shouted.

"Jerry calm down," Wally said suddenly.

"B…" Jerry started.

"Let's go," Wally interrupted, "Jason give me your cell phone," he ordered as they headed out the door.

"My cell phone?" Jason asked, "oh, it's in my right pocket," he told Wally.

Wally fished it out as they ran and made a phone call.

"Nigel," Wally said, "I need a favour," he said, "can you override the security over bully island?" he asked.

"No," Nigel responded, "but I know another way," he revealed.

"What?" Wally asked urgently.

"You can get on the island without being shot down by getting in from underwater," Nigel told Wally.

"How can someone get on it that way?" Wally asked.

"I don't know," Nigel confessed.

"Damn it!" Wally shouted, "find a way and call me back," he said and hung up.

Just then they entered the basement to see everyone else there.

"What's going on?"

"Why we have to run like that?"

"I was dragged out the shower!"

"There better be a good excuse…."

"Shut up!" Wally exploded.

The basement went silent.

"Okay," Wally said, "security's been called and we should be alright for now," he said, "but I need to relocate two of you," he said shocking everyone, "I can't say where because it needs to be secret."

"Wait," Jerry said, "you were talking about…"

"Yes, Jerry," Wally interrupted, "when my friend…" he said but suddenly stopped.

_God what am I doing? _Wally thought, _I'm no leader, I was always the dumbest…_

"Hey," Harry said suddenly catching Wally's attention, "you're doing great pal," he said encouragingly.

"I know how to get there underwater!" Jerry shouted, "me, I know it inside out cause…"

Wally realized and felt stupid.

"I'll call back Nigel and you tell him after we get out the basement," Wally said.

"Who needs to run?" Trent asked.

"None of your beeswax," Wally snapped.

"Is it you?" Trent pressed.

"No," Wally responded.

"Jerry?" Trent asked him.

"Why don't you just…" Wally started to explode.

"Okay, calm down," Jason said to the two of them.

"He's going to get us killed," Trent said.

Other boys glared at Wally and Jerry.

"It's not them," West spoke up taking back up the male persona.

"West," Harry warned.

"It's me, okay," West revealed, "I testified against the mob."

"WHAT!" most of the boys and staff shouted.

"We're gonna die!"

"How could you be so stupid?"

"Throw him to them, they don't want us."

"Stop it," Jerry said darkly and his voice silenced the crowd, "we're not abandoning anybody," he said seriously.

"Why do you care?" Freddie a freckled blonde boy asked, "they weren't nice to you."

"I know what it's like to be in a situation that seems to have no way out," Jerry told them, "I've even seen others die and eventually thought that it was the only escape for me," he said, "I know what it's like to go to sleep scared and wake up terrified," he spoke, "I know what it's like to have one person control whether you live or die and hate that person but also systematically worship them for the sake of your puric salvation," he stated, "I know what it's like to have no where to run, to be scared, to have everything controlled by a certain group of people," he summed up, "and it sucks," he concluded.

Everyone was humbled by Jerry's speech. No one more so than Wally.

"Was it…" Wally started to ask.

"Don't ask me that Wally," Jerry said honestly, "please don't ask me that," he begged.

Wally felt a lump in his throat but kept quiet.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Moon Base everything was in chaos. No one wanted to be leader. Since Numbuh 49.5's months of leadership the position was viewed either with hatred or fear.

Suddenly someone came on screen. It was Hoagie.

"I got a message on my private frequency," Hoagie said seriously, "you said it was an emergency."

The operatives watching on screen picked up on Hoagie's coldness.

"Numbuh 49.5's dead," an operative spoke up, "there's no reason for you to fear or hate us now."

"I'm sorry," Hoagie apologized, "I have private issues being dealt with Numbuh 11.4," he explained.

"Same here," Numbuh 11.4 responded brushing back his mullet blonde hair, "Hoagie, how'd you like to be the new leader of…" he started to offer.

"Um," Hoagie interrupted, "I kind of remember that everyone from sector v was kicked out," he pointed out.

"You can come back," Numbuh 11.4 said with a sigh, "you, and Wally still have your DNA in the KND module as operatives," he revealed.

"What!" Hoagie cried, "I'm still an operative!"

"Isn't that great," Numbuh 11.4 said happily, "you're one of the best minds in the technological department in your age range," he gushed, "so, will you do it?"

Hoagie saw the desperate look in Numbuh 11.4's eyes.

"No," Hoagie refused.

There was a crash and dead silence on the Moon Base.

"What?" Numbuh 11.4 asked in a small voice.

"I'm sorry," Hoagie said, "I'm not a part of the KND anymore," he declared.

"But Nu…" Numbuh 11.4 started.

"It's more than that," Hoagie interrupted, "too much has happened, too much has changed," he said then shook his head, "the KND needs to have one of you as leader," he stated, "I'm just not…" he said but stopped.

"Dedicated?" Sonya demanded angrily surprising everyone.

"Ma…" Hoagie started.

"We didn't cause this downfall you know," Sonya snapped, "your squad did," she accused.

"Sonya!" Numbuh 11.4 shouted angrily.

"It's okay, Numbuh 11.4," Hoagie told him, "yes I admit my squad's not innocent," he said honestly, "but we didn't make Numbuh 49.5 leader," he said, "horrid luck did that," he concluded.

There was a murmur of agreement with that.

"I'll lead," Lee said as he stepped into the room.

After a moment of silence the room broke out in laughter.

Lee's lip became a thin line.

"Sonya," Lee said seriously, "do you think I could lead?" he asked.

"Um, honestly…" Sonya said as she dragged her foot along the floor, "uh, no."

"No one else is volunteering," Lee pointed out.

"Kid we need a strong leader," Numbuh 35 spoke up, "someone smart and unwavering," he added.

"You along with others like Numbuh 86 were valued enough to be trusted with the password of the maximum-security vault," Lee spoke, "why don't you become the new leader?" he asked.

Numbuh 35 blanched.

"Um," Numbuh 35 said shaking, "I uh…" he said noticing all eye on him, "I have to go to the bathroom," he said and dashed off.

"I guess we'll have to discuss it some more," Numbuh 11.4 said with a sigh, "thanks for talking with us Hoagie," he said and shut off the monitor after Hoagie replied in kind.

Lee turned and walked away solemnly.

"Lee?" Sonya asked.

"Kid," Numbuh 11.4 started.

"You know when my father first hit me?" Lee asked suddenly, "I don't know, he always did it for as long as I remember," he told them, "you know when he stopped?" he asked, "a month ago," he answered for them, "you know who did it?" he asked and looked at them, "Hoagie," he revealed, "one person stopped years of abuse, YEARS."

Everyone in the room was struck silent.

"Just remember that next time when you make fun of someone just because they're just one person, a very young person," Lee said then left.

"Lee," Sonya said tearfully, "I'm so sorry," she said and broke down in tears.

All the other operatives stood in silence. Lee's Dad had been on their red alert list for nearly three years. None could stop him from abusing his children. Yet Hoagie did it. He won where an entire organization failed.

"We have to get Hoagie to be our leader," Numbuh 11.4 said then sighed.

Most of the operatives including Sonya, glared at him.

Nineteen Bullets Fired Into Your Head

**Please note that Numbuh 11.4 and Numbuh 49.5 are the only OC operatives in this chapter. All others are from the show. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	21. Mental Capacity

**Operation:** **F.A.T.E.**

**F – Fate**

**A – Already**

**T – Told**

**E – Eternally**

Recap: Jason, Jerry and Wally were celebrating Jerry's birthday in the night when they were told they had to hide. It's discovered that West is really Wintry, a girl. And Wintry is on the run from testifying against the mob. Plans are made to hide her and anyone else necessary on Bully Island. At first most of the boys wanted to throw West to the mob but Wally and Jerry ensured that didn't happen. Jerry's speech especially strikes a chord with Wally. When questioned Jerry didn't want to talk about and Wally dropped it. Meanwhile at the Moon Base there's chaos because no one wants to be leader. Hoagie's contacted and offered but refuses. Sonya gets mad but it turns to shame after she doesn't back up her own teammate Lee who volunteered to be leader. Lee leaves after telling those present a startling revelation and one operative's still obsessed with getting Hoagie as leader much to the dissatisfaction of nearly all present.

Mental Capacity

It was 11 pm at a mental institution. A baggy eyed Mrs. Genki Sanban lay in bed in a room for twenty-five that packed over forty on hard dry cots. She had been there for nearly a year. She knew she wasn't crazy. But it was made clear to her that she had to stay and take her medicine.

"Mushi," Mrs. Sanban whispered tearfully, "oh, I miss you so much."

Mrs. Sanban got periodic news on her daughter's condition as long as she co-operated. Anytime she didn't equalled to solitary confinement for violent erratic behaviour. She knew it was because they put something in her food. But she couldn't refuse to eat. Not if she didn't want to be force-fed which was always made to be intentionally painful and at least sixteen women died a year from it. Sixteen women in an institution that housed only three-hundred. The hospital was only three small floors. The top floor holding nearly all the patients. But everything there was strict. Break a rule and you'd pay the price.

Her co-operation granted her a few incentives including being known as Mrs. Sanban despite the fact that her husband was dead. Unfortunately this was also used by doctors to claim that it was all part of her delusion to keep her dead partner alive.

The walls in the sleeping quarters were black. It helped make everything extra dark when lights went out. Lights out was at eight for those twenty-five and under and nine-thirty for those between the ages of twenty-six and forty-nine. No one fifty or over was admitted to this hospital.

The second floor was a few things. But one of the split sections was the game room, which was used in shifts. The colour of the walls in there were grey and white. You had the choice of television, physical games like twister, ring games, and checkers. That was it. The same thing everyday.

"Why did this happen to me?" Mrs. Sanban asked softly, "I never did anything horribly wrong," she continued, "why is fate being so cold and cruel to me?"

The following afternoon at 2pm Tommy Gilligan was walking down the street to where he'd meet his brother.

Suddenly a limousine stopped and blocked his path.

"Wha…" Tommy started.

The door swung open and out stepped Mushi.

At least Tommy was certain she was Mushi.

Gone was the big purple sweater and pigtails. Everything even her happy demeanour was replaced.

Mushi had her black hair in a ponytail with perfect bangs that stopped well over her forehead not eyes. She had on a pink cotton shirt, floral skirt, white shoes, and a wristwatch. She looked less like a kid and more like a little adult. Her stoic behaviour didn't help either.

"Hi," Mushi said brightly but Tommy could tell her voice reeked with venom, "want to go for a ride?" she asked him.

"Um, I have to…to….to…to go home," Tommy stuttered.

"Well you're a long way from your neighbourhood," Mushi teased, "Gilligan," she snapped.

Tommy stepped back fearfully.

"What do you want?" Tommy asked fearfully.

"Two things," Mushi told him, "first a face to face with the one Hoagie Gilligan," she started.

"But Hoagie would ne…" Tommy started.

"Silence!" Mushi shouted.

Tommy fearfully hugged himself.

"Secondly," Mushi said pleasantly, "I want you," she revealed.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"I've realized that I need someone with a mind, a personality," Mushi said almost flirtatiously, "King Sandy was an idiot and a bore," she said dismissively, "others, well, they haven't appeased me," she said sounding disappointed.

"You ever try listening to classic music?" Tommy asked hoping for a way to escape.

"I already do," Mushi responded, "but excellent suggestion," she said happily, "I'm sorry if I'm acting a little strange though, I've been on some meds," she revealed, "nothing really mental, but the side effects can be harrowing."

Tommy dug into his pockets and found an old test.

_Here goes nothing, _Tommy thought.

"Um, want a memento?" Tommy asked.

Mushi's eyes widened in surprise.

"For me?" Mushi asked excitedly, "what is it?"

"It's just this," Tommy said and handed her the paper.

"Wow, you got a perfect Maths score," Mushi said mystified, "you'll make an awesome boyfriend."

"Um, your Dad Mr. Boss might disapprove," Tommy said hoping to change the subject.

"Actually he's quite alright with it," Mr. Boss said as he too stepped out the back of the limousine, "Mushi has taken a fancy to you," he told Tommy, "my eldest son went to live with relatives after that hair incident and disowned me, my other children are dead thanks to that blasted KND, my only child now is Mushi," he said, "and I'll get her anything she wants," he said firmly.

Tommy gulped.

"What is it you want to say to my brother?" Tommy asked.

"Mushi will see him, not me," Mr. Boss responded, "she has an interesting proposition."

"Hoagie will never…" Tommy started.

"Oh he will," Mushi said grinning, "with what I can give him," she said.

"What's that?" Tommy asked.

"Lizzie's memory," Mushi revealed.

* * *

Meanwhile at a lonely tree house Lee played with his yo-yo. Just as he finished walking the dog and started rock the cradle, Sonya walked in.

"Lee," Sonya said humbly.

Lee wouldn't answer.

"I…I heard that you joined up with Hoagie," Sonya said, "that you quit the KND."

Lee still wouldn't answer.

"The KND is children's only line of defence against adult tyranny," Sonya told him, "if it falls a part no one will help us," she said, "no one will protect children."

Lee stopped playing with his yo-yo.

"Hoagie discovered why the KND of the future had fallen," Lee revealed, "his future self told him."

"What was it?" Sonya asked.

"They're too isolated and outdated," Lee told Sonya, "when war comes they only have themselves," he continued, "no teens, no adults, heck even children lovers that aren't children are excluded," he said, "and they can all unify in hatred of us and attack," he said to Sonya, "when we have no parents, no one older than us to care for us," he said seriously, "how will we survive?" he asked, "how will we survive in the long run?"

Sonya just stood there shaking. She couldn't find an answer.

"We won't," Lee told her, "we'll grow up," he said, "we'll die out," he said to Sonya, "we'll lose," he concluded.

"NO!" Sonya screamed, "the KND was made to be children's toughest line of defence!" she shouted.

"When Numbuh 0 found the book of KND, the KND had been defeated before," Lee told her, "why do you think that is?" he asked.

"No!" Sonya shouted backing away.

"Sonya listen to me," Lee said kindly stepping forward, "the majority of the KND will never listen but you…"

"No!" Sonya shouted fiercely her eyes blood red.

Lee stepped back fearfully.

_She's usually like this when she has to be in dark places, _Lee thought.

"Take it back," Sonya snarled.

"Sonya I…" Lee started.

"Take it back!" Sonya roared and jumped for him.

Suddenly a projectile flew through the air and knocked her out.

Another person stepped out of the shadows.

"Whew," Lee said, "thought I was…"

"Yeah, I just didn't want her to see me here," Chad said as he put away his weapon, "I'd have too much to explain."

"Don't you mean Hoagie?" Lee asked.

Chad chuckled.

"Hoagie hid me after I decided to betray Father," Chad said, "Cree caught me before I could get to Abby," he continued, "I barely escaped with my life.

Lee sighed.

_Everything's getting more complicated, _Lee thought.

Twenty Miles To Drive

The next chapter will be two more years from now. Meaning three years since sector v discovered their fate. Thank you for reading and please review.


	22. New Lives New Challenges

**Operation:** **F.A.T.E.**

**F – Fate**

**A – Already**

**T – Told**

**E – Eternally**

Recap: Mrs. Genki Sanban (is allowed to keep her name like this despite her husband's death) is at a mental institution. She claims to be sane and it's possible that she is. But the absolute facts are questionable. She is definitely forced to stay and refusal to co-operate involves punishments of isolation and temporarily disallowance of her getting status reports of her surviving daughter Mushi. A description of the institution shows that it's not an easy place to be and a distraught Mrs. Sanban wants to leave and wonders why fate is being so cruel. Tommy Gilligan was blocked by a limousine on his way to meet his brother. Out of it stepped Mushi who was obviously affected by the meds that hypnotised her back at the hospital to not leave with Wally. Now acting more like an adult with emotional and behavioural issues with a potential violent side, she's completely different from the carefree kindergartner that she used to be. She makes her intention known, which include a face to face with Hoagie and making Tommy her boyfriend. The last one crept Tommy out the most. And when her guardian a.k.a. (new) father Mr. Boss got involved, it was obvious that he was willing to do anything for his new daughter Mushi. Also his bitterness towards the KND for the deadly loss of two of his children is still evident. It's then revealed that Mushi's offer at the face to face with Hoagie will be Lizzie's memory. The counter-offer Hoagie has to agree to however is still shrouded in mystery. Lee's at a tree house playing with his yo-yo when Sonya arrives. Sonya has come to convince Lee to return to the KND, which he quit to join Hoagie. Sonya rationalizes that Lee should come back because the KND is kid's only line of defence. Lee disagrees and tells her why. Unable to take criticism involving the imminent fall of the KND, Sonya lounges at Lee ready to attack him. She is instantly knocked out by someone unexpected. This person has also joined Hoagie in hiding and is an unlikely ally. Lee thanks his saviour and reflects on how complicated things are getting.

**Please Note: **This chapter is set three years since sector v discovered their future lives. Approximately two years since the last chapter.

New Lives New Challenges

Hoagie downed another cup of coffee. He could see why adults were so protective of this product. It really helped liven you up. Which was especially good when you've been up for seven straight days.

"So you've been beaten by your uncle?" Hoagie asked the little girl sitting across from him.

The little girl nodded.

"Is there anything else he did?" Hoagie asked firmly but gently.

The little girl sniffled.

"He'd throw away my homework sometimes," the little girl said tearfully, "said 'school's for fools'," she told Hoagie.

"Well that's not true," Hoagie said kindly, "school is a great place Mary," he said.

Mary nodded.

"We'll get this information to someone who'll help protect you from your uncle," Hoagie said and got up, "protect you better than I can," he added.

"Is he strong?" Mary asked.

"Very," Hoagie said and kissed Mary on the head as he passed by, "wait here," he instructed.

"Okay Hoagie," Mary agreed.

The moment Hoagie closed the door he sighed.

It was now a year and a half since All Age Justice was started. Instead of joining the kids fighting adults and adults fighting kids status quo. All Age Justice (AAJ) focused on protecting people of all ages. If a kid was in trouble, they'd be there, a teen, the same thing, an adult, they got protection too. Since All Age Justice worked with the justice system and anyone of all ages could join, it gained quick popularity with the teens and adults. The kids however were slow to trust this group. Most still dedicated to what they thought was the great KND.

But things had changed. Thanks to federal help Father was able establish the KND as a terrorist organization in several states in America. Other countries followed suit. The KND was completely banned in Britain.

It pained Hoagie's heart every time he saw a KND operative arrested. At times his younger self would shout at him. Calling him a traitor. And in a way he was. But if it helped kids, made things better for adults and teens, he'd do it. Kids grew up. Having only a facility that helps kids and no one else made no sense.

_Besides Nigel and I run most of in the inner workings of this organisation, _Hoagie thought, _even though both Mr. Boss and I are the managers, a.k.a. co-leaders, _he thought, _guess this is what was mean about me being a great leader, _he deduced, _even though I'm working with not against adults now._

Suddenly there was a crash.

"Oh great," Hoagie muttered, "more protesters," he said and went to help quell another KND attack on their main office.

----

Meanwhile on Bully Island Wally clasped Jerry's hand on a cool afternoon.

"You'll never have the upper body strength to beat me," a teenage Wally told Jerry.

"I'm getting more feelings in my upper half everyday," Jerry said superiorly, "I may only be able move my left hand," he continued, "but I'll keep training and doing my physical therapy," he said, "and one day, I'll beat you."

"Are you going to recite the declaration of independence or wrestle?" Wintry asked sitting across from them.

Both boys immediately started hand wrestling. Wally immediately took Jerry's hand down halfway, but then he couldn't take it further.

Jerry was using all his might just to keep his hand from hitting the table. He was hoping to win but it seemed nearly impossible.

It had been more than a year and a half since they and a few others settled into life on Bully Island. Jason had stayed for nearly a year, but then decided to go back to wider civilization. Most didn't even go with the twelve who left the centre. Four went back before Jason did. Citing boredom, being homesick, and other reasons as an explanation as to why they were leaving. Trent, Harry, Jordan and Michael were the only other ones remaining besides Wally, Jerry, and Wintry.

Wally placed more pressure on Jerry's hand. Jerry could barely hold up. Soon his hand hit the table.

"Yes!" Wally cried raising his hands in victory.

Jerry hung his head.

"You'll beat him soon," Wintry said kindly.

"You're just saying that," Jerry said softly.

"Hey," Wally said seriously, "you did well," he told Jerry, "you couldn't move a pinkie two years ago," he pointed out, "I've had all my parts functioning and still you could hold your own."

"But I didn't win," Jerry countered.

"So what?" Wintry demanded, "you held your own, Wally admits you're good, I support you," she listed, "what more do you want, a hand job?" she demanded.

Wally and Jerry went silent.

_Oh my God, _Wintry realized.

"Um, I…I didn't mean that," Wintry stuttered, "I…I…"

"I'm that hot?" Jerry teased.

After a moment of silence Wintry hit him.

Jerry burst out laughing and soon Wally did the same.

"If I hear this repeated by anyone, you're dead," Wintry threatened.

"Hey," Wally said, "you can't threaten your boyfriend," he told her.

"Why not?" Wintry demanded.

Jerry soon got the idea.

"Well if you're going to be that way…" Jerry said and looked at Wally, "Wally my girlfriend seems to be abusing me again…" he started.

"It wasn't abuse," Wintry interrupted.

"…and since she's been so mad," Jerry continued.

"I'm not mad," Wintry snapped her voice rising.

"…I've gotten so lonely," Jerry told Wally trying not to laugh.

"Lo…" Wintry started angrily, "oh you guys got me with that again!" she exploded and the two teen boys burst out laughing.

"Why do you always fall for it?" Wally asked laughing, "Jerry and I aren't together, you two are," he pointed out.

"He gushes about you," Wintry said pouting.

Jerry's ears burned.

"I was his earliest crush and I also helped save his life," Wally said, "of course he gushes," he told her, "you gush over those stars you watch on the computer," he pointed out, "and besides, if he ever tried to cheat on you with me," he said, "I'd sock him," he said making a fist.

"I know it's hard not being close to your brother anymore," Jerry said, "but I'm not going to abandon you," he told her, "yes I am bisexual, yes I do have attraction to mostly guys," he admitted, "but in the end I chose you," he said holding her shoulder, "I chose you," he emphasised.

Wintry hugged Jerry tightly. She always feared that Jerry would leave her for Wally. Wally was her first source of affection on the island. But that evaporated with his inability to move beyond the loss of Kuki. It seemed only Jerry could make him see beyond that loss. But slowly she and Jerry spent more time together. Then nearly a year ago it clicked. They really liked each other. Now it was love through and through. Teen love, yes, but still love all the same.

Wally seemed fine. Comfortable with being Jerry's close friend and main nurse. Wintry was quickly learning the latter though. And slowly Wally's role as Jerry's nurse was disappearing.

"Awww," Jordan said walking in, "what a sweet scene," he teased.

Wally glared at him.

"You're worse than Sam," Wintry snapped.

"Too bad he wouldn't come," Jordan said grinning, "are you sure you don't want her to switch positions with Wally?"

Wally flung back his chair and stood to his feet.

"I dare you to say that again," Wally snarled.

"Jordan, back off," a voice said suddenly.

"But Trent," Jordan whined.

"Go!" the voice ordered.

Jordan walked off muttering bitterly.

"Why are you here Trent?" Wally asked darkly.

"I saw Jordan and followed him," Trent said, "sue me," he said and left.

"So he didn't send Jordan to heckle us?" Jerry asked.

"Probably not," Wally stated.

"He's been quiet lately," Jerry observed.

The other two looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Jerry asked, "I've noticed him hanging out by the bully pens."

"He should since he is one," Wintry said bitterly, "Harry's his friend but I personally don't like him," she said, "I only hung out with him while I was pretending to be a boy because my brother did."

"And now you two are at odds because you're dating me," Jerry said.

"Harry can kiss my ass," Wintry muttered, "if your were full on gay I wouldn't be dating you," she added.

"Vice versa," Jerry agreed, "I'm not going to use someone as a way of denying myself."

Wintry smiled and kissed Jerry on the cheek.

Jerry grinned mischievously.

Soon both were passionately making out. Wintry sitting on Jerry's lap after Wally picked him up and moved him to the couch.

"You guys are going to kill that wheelchair one day," Wally said as he walked away shaking his head.

----

It was 2pm when Tommy exited the pizza parlour. He had just left his secret meeting with a KND operative. Although he wasn't a part of KND anymore, he still supported it. That's why he hadn't spoken to his brother in over two years. AAJ was a bunch of bull. End of story.

_I can't believe he betrayed the organization like that, _Tommy thought angrily, _I was mad with what they did to him, but he didn't have to go to the adult's side, _he thought, _and claims that this will protect kids better, pfft, _he scorned, _adults only care about themselves, _he declared, _a few are the exception but most adults fall in that bracket._

Suddenly a car drove up.

Tommy groaned.

"Tommy," Mushi said excitedly from inside.

"I can walk home," Tommy told her.

"But I want you to take a ride with me," Mushi whined.

"Fine," Tommy gave in and got in the limo.

"Um, I'm glad you decided that we could go out," Mushi said.

_I only did it to get more info on your condition and the AAJ, _Tommy thought.

"Yeah, me too," Tommy lied.

"I know I'm not your kind of girl," Mushi said leaning over, "but I hope you'll tolerate me."

"Hmm, I aim to please," Tommy said.

Mushi moved next to him and grabbed his shoulder.

Tommy gulped.

"A guy tricked me once you know," Mushi revealed, "he's in the asylum now," she told Tommy.

Tommy laughed nervously.

"Then I guess your anger can drive a guy crazy," Tommy joked.

"I know you're rebelling against the AAJ," Mushi said.

Tommy froze.

"But as long as you don't…betray me," Mushi continued, "I won't tell anyone," she said leaning in even closer.

"Um, sure," Tommy said feeling really nervous.

Mushi stroked Tommy's hair.

"I can't wait for you to get older," Mushi said then laughed, "then we can do more than sit here and cuddle."

_You call this cuddling, _Tommy thought incredulously.

"Yeah," Tommy said slowly.

"You're in great hands Gilligan," Mushi said, "unless of course…"

"No never," Tommy said immediately.

Mushi giggled.

"Good," Mushi said, "because if you did," she continued, "you wouldn't know the horrors I'd put you through," she said giggling with bright but threatening eyes.

"Like I said before," Tommy said his voice cracking. "never, I'll never do that."

Mushi smiled and rested her shoulder against him.

_Great I just signed a one-way contract into hell, _Tommy thought.

---

It was 6pm when Madame L walked into AAL headquarters. She was disguised in a purple cloak that hid her facial features. She was after all the new commander of the KND.

After all the disagreements, bad management choices and attacks on KND's ability to save kids by intrusive adults and the 'justice' system, she was elected leader a little over a year ago. That's when she gave KND a total revamp. She made it clear that completely erasing teen's memories of being in the KND was useless and stupid. So instead now they only erased secret information. Teens who left the KND would still remember being a part of it. Thus making it harder for them to be recruited by Father and others who were anti-kids. And those who accepted had no information about the KND to give away. The rule of teens not being allowed to continue was still kept. With one exception. Since KND was on high alert from all the recent attacks on their organization, a new and unusual rule was allowed. Leaders and certain irreplaceable members were allowed to stay 'til they were sixteen. So even though Madame L was nearly thirteen, she'd still be a part of the KND 'til her sixteenth birthday. And that suited Madame L just fine.

Madame L walked up to the receptionist and handed her a green envelope. The receptionist understood and gave Made L a key to the golden elevator. There were five keys. Four were kept by trusted person. One was left at the office for use by those who got permission, after which they had to give the key back.

Madame L entered the elevator and waited. Soon she reached the specified floor.

Sitting in a plush red chair was Nigel Uno.

"You look like your uncle," Madame L said stepping in.

"Don't try flattering me," Nigel said outing a cigarette, "the only difference here is I hate cigars," he added.

"I don't need to tell you how I feel about this Nigel," Madame L said frankly.

"Lizzie if you feel the way you do…" Nigel started.

"Cut the bull crap!" Made L exploded,

"I'm never going to open up my heart to you," Nigel interrupted her, "not again," he said firmly.

Madame L's shoulder sagged.

"How can you do this?" Madame L asked, "be with me but refuse to love me?" she asked.

"Simple," Nigel responded, "you broke my heart once," he told her, "fool me once shame on you, but fool me twice…" he said then shook his head, "that's never going to happen," he said frankly.

"So loving you is pointless?" Madame L snapped.

"Then leave me baby," Nigel said simply.

"Don't call me baby," Madame L said dangerously.

"Madame then?" Nigel asked.

"That name is reserved for KND operatives," Madame L said firmly, "you've given up that right."

"Right?" Nigel snarled, "your organization knows nothing about that word."

Nigel was breathing hard with a contorted face.

Madame L stood there calmly. She was much scarier when angry.

Nigel soon calmed. He went to get some soda. Madame L followed.

"If your precious organization…" Nigel started.

"…found out about me and you I'd be classified a Class A traitor," Madame L finished, "and I'd have all memories of ever being a part of the KND erased."

"Why did Hoagie bother giving you back your memory?" Nigel asked, "you walked away from him both with and without it," he said.

"If he was the same Hoagie I knew before my memory loss," Madame L said cuttingly, "I'd probably have a different boyfriend right now," she said harshly.

"Ha!" Nigel laughed, "and you wonder why I won't open my heart to you," he said after handing her a grape soda.

Madame L was hurt. But she hid it the moment Nigel's eyes focused on her again.

"So they see me as an evil traitor eh?" Nigel said returning to his usual subject when she visited.

"You, Hoagie, Lee, and anyone else who left the KND to join AAJ," Madame L responded.

"And you still reject my offer to join us," Nigel said, "just let the KND fall away," he said with a look of amusement.

"I'm not giving you any secrets," Madame L said warningly, "these meetings are for pure dating purposes only."

"Pure is surely a poor word," Nigel noted.

"Maybe for you," Madame L countered.

"Touché," Nigel responded, "so will you…"

"Lead the way," Madame L said and followed Nigel to one of the few locations they went within the AAJ to date privately. And of course, secretly.

Twenty-One Changes

See! I updated. Yay. Anyway, sorry for the long wait. I honestly got stuck until the other day. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I promise not another big jump for at least three chapters. Also Abby and others will be in the next chapter. Remember this is going up when they're sixteen. Oh and I have a special surprise. But I'll tell you close to the end of the story. And does anyone notice what fate seems to be doing? Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I really appreciate it. Remember to read and review.

Oh and I have a request. This very story was a story that started slowly then blew up into a story with over a hundred reviews and for that I'm really grateful. But a story by blackmonday (it's on her profile), Animation Emir, and I has been going slowly over the past few months. It's a KND fic called 'Tragic Hero' and I'm asking anyone who has the spare time to please review and let us know what you think. Thank you.


	23. Surprise Galore

**Operation:** **F.A.T.E.**

**F – Fate**

**A – Already**

**T – Told**

**E – Eternally**

Recap: Hoagie's now shares leadership of an organization called the AAJ. Unlike the KND it offers help to all ages not just kids. Unfortunately the KND is now under (very) hard times. Father with Federal help has established the kid saving organization as a terrorist group in several states in America. Other countries have in turn followed suit and countries like Britain have completely banned the KND all together. This pains Hoagie but he has no time to reflect too long when another attack hits the AAJ's main building. Meanwhile on Bully Island Jerry's gaining more mobility in his body and challenges Wally to wrestle, which he of course loses. Wally's encouraging though and so is Wintry (was West before revealing that he was really a she), who's now Jerry's girlfriend. Their moment is temporarily interrupted by Jordan, one of the few who didn't leave Bully Island to return to wider civilization. But his teasing is cut short by Trent who Jerry noticed had been quiet lately. Eventually things move on and Jerry and Wintry start making out. Wally relocates them so they don't murder Jerry's chair with the extra weight. Tommy exiting a pizza parlour after secretly meeting with the KND, reflects on his older brother's choice to help form and maintain the AAJ. Tommy hates Hoagie for it and has cut off all contact with him. A car drives up with Mushi inside and Tommy hesitantly takes a ride. Mushi's glad about Tommy now being her boyfriend but reveals what she'll do if he betrays her. A scared Tommy who intended to do just that lies through his teeth to save himself. Lizzie is now Madame L, leader of the KND. Things have changed and now she secretly dates Nigel who is a top member of the AAJ. Nigel obviously holds a grudge against the KND and hurts Lizzie's feeling by being willing to date her but refusing to open his heart to her again. The chapter ends with both going to one of the areas within the AAJ building where they can carry on their dates secretly.

Surprise Galore

It was 9pm at the mansion as Lenny stared at the family heir. Father had surprisingly married a year and a half ago. Now the baby Tobias Gerald Benedict Uno lay in a crib gurgling happily. It was six months old and had his father's eyes and mother's hair.

Lenny stuck his finger inside the crib and tickled the baby.

The baby giggled.

"Thinking of having one of your own?" Abigail asked walking in.

"Maybe," Lenny teased, "you…interested?" he asked her.

Abigail looked at him as if he were the biggest idiot in existence.

"Abigail you know I'm kidding," Lenny said laughing.

"You better be," Abigail said frankly walking over to the crib, "the great heir," she remarked.

"Heir is a title, not a name," Lenny said but his voice showing disapproval.

"Okay, Okay," Abigail said, "hi Tobias," she said brightly.

The baby giggled and stretched for her.

Abigail reached in and picked up Tobias.

Tobias giggled as Abigail gently rocked him.

She looks so beautiful, Lenny thought, I know Father annoyed me with his initial 'I need a heir' speech, he recalled, but having a baby would be nice, he thought, not right now of course, but…in the future. 

Abigail smiled and gently rubbed the baby's face. She thought all babies were beautiful and even her bad experience with babies at Sector V didn't change her mind. The situation had been Nigel's fault after all.

"Someone's having fun," a voice said unhappily.

Abigail and Lenny turned around to see Grandpa Uno.

"Um," Abigail said putting the baby down, "good evening Master Uno," she said respectfully.

Lenny hated that Abigail had to say that. Well actually that she chose to agree to call him by that name when he told her to.

"Grandpa," Lenny said.

Grandpa Uno glared.

"I don't relate to monkeys," Grandpa Uno said harshly.

Lenny's eyes flared.

"Um, Abigail would rather we not quarrel," Abigail said knowing what would happen if Father found out.

"Cracker!" Lenny shouted furious at Grandpa Uno's racist remark.

"Cracker?" Father asked stepping in.

Lenny looked up to see Father by the door.

"Go to your room," Father said darkly.

"Bu…"

"NOW!" Father exploded.

"But he called me cracker," Grandpa Uno whined, "where are my plushie toys?" he asked suddenly.

Father slapped himself on the head. His father slipped in and out of his Alzheimer's. When he was in that state he said few things that made sense. Like asking for a plushie collection he didn't have.

"Here's one," Father said giving him Tobias's plush blue teddy bear.

"Thank you ugly fire guy," Grandpa Uno said and walked away.

Father growled angrily.

"I'm sorry," Lenny apologized, "I know…"

"That you should call me instead of engaging him," Father cut him off.

Lenny looked at his feet.

"My father's racist," Father admitted, "but he's old," he continued, "I can't teach him new tricks now," he told Lenny, "he barely remember the one's he already learnt."

"How come you're different?" Abigail asked, "I understand Nigel's dad, but you stayed."

Lenny looked at Abigail appalled. He himself had wondered but never dared to ask.

Father chuckled.

"I chose to be different," Father responded, "just like my brother chose to leave," he continued, "not everything is controlled by one strong current of fate," he added.

"Or if it is you can fight against the tide and make a few things different," Lenny put in.

"But beware," Father warned, "fate doesn't like being messed with," he said.

"Fate's living?" Abigail asked.

"No," Father said, "it's more of an establishment," he said, "and I've learned," he continued, "establishments don't like being messed with," he concluded.

"You've rebelled?" Abigail asked.

Lenny looked at his father in surprise.

"Are you that shocked Lenny?" Father asked, "that there's rebellious blood in your old man?"

Lenny was too shocked to answer.

Father chuckled.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," Father said and walked out.

"Dad," Lenny whined.

Abigail punched him in the shoulder.

"Oww!" Lenny cried.

"I'm already your girlfriend," Abigail reprimanded, "stop whining."

"But he does it in front of guests," Lenny reminded her.

"Then whine then," Abigail said, "I'm just glad he didn't do it in front anyone but Tobias," she added.

Lenny had to agree on that one. Especially with the memory of Father mentioning their relationship in a televised interview a few weeks ago.

_I'm still getting calls about it, _Lenny thought.

-----

Meanwhile on Bully Island it was raining heavily. Everything had been prepared for the oncoming storm. There was just one problem. No sign of Trent. Wally had volunteered to look for him. Now he was stuck in the beginning of the storm himself.

Wally tried his best to see through sheets of pouring rain. He had fallen several times and his hands and knees were bleeding.

Soon he saw a cave not far from the empty bully pens. Strangely there was a light on.

_Well it's none of the bully experiments, _Wally thought, _they've all been carried to the special emergency storage facility, _he recalled, _none of them were left out to be in the storm._

Wally walked slowly and carefully to the cave. After falling over mud and stones he finally reached.

That's when Wally's jaw dropped.

Trent was lying in the cave with two lantern over his head.

But what was shocking wasn't Trent or the lanterns.

It was the fact that Trent lay on a blue blanket touching himself.

Wally's breath caught as he couldn't turn away.

Trent eventually came.

But before he looked up and saw…

"WALLY!" Trent shouted.

An earth shattering orgasm cut him off.

After it was over Trent shuddered then lay still for a while.

Wally carefully walked closer.

"I…I was only looking for you," Wally stuttered, "I never," he started, "I didn't know," he completed softly.

"Will you tell anyone?" Trent asked not moving.

"Wha…no," Wally responded, "I won't tell anyone Trent."

"Why?" Trent asked his eyes closed since the orgasm finished.

"Be…" Wally started.

But he stopped.

_Why am I not telling anyone on him? _Wally wondered, _his friends would laugh at him, _he thought, _like he's made them laugh at us, especially Jerry._

"It's okay if you want to tell," Trent said seeming to read Wally's thoughts as his eyes slowly opened.

Wally was taken aback.

"Um, no," Wally decided, "it wouldn't be right."

Trent zipped up his pants and got up.

"Right is overrated," Trent said and walked over to a different corner of the cave.

"So this is your little hideaway?" Wally asked looking around.

Several posters littered the walls of topless women.

Trent chuckled.

"I guess so," Trent responded.

"Women are obviously high on your priorities," Wally stated.

"Too bad the only female here is taken," Trent said laughing.

Wally frowned.

"You know why I'm laughing?" Trent asked suddenly.

Wally didn't respond. He was too confused by the fact that Trent hadn't tried to start a fight with him or said anything derogatory yet.

"Because I'm a fraud," Trent revealed, "look," he said and turned a poster over.

Wally's mouth hit the ground.

On the opposite side of the poster were seven men having hardcore sex.

"That's what I'm imagining while these women posters face me," Trent said turning the poster back to its original side.

"You're…gay?" Wally asked.

"Yeah," Trent confessed.

"So…" Wally started.

"I'm a bully, I'm a liar," Trent put in, "go ahead, make a list."

Wally thought for a moment then sighed.

"I'm too tired to argue," Wally admitted.

Trent looked and noticed Wally's condition for the first time.

"Um," Trent said and quickly rifled through his clothes, "these should fit," he said handing Wally a fresh set of clothes, "oh and here," he added handing Wally the first aid kit, "for your cuts and bruises."

Wally was surprised by Trent's kindness.

"Uh, thanks," Wally said and found a blocked off corner to change.

He winced a lot while adding alcohol to his wounds. After that he put on bandages and dressing and walked back out.

Trent handed a huge towel to him.

"You should warm yourself up slowly," Trent told him.

"I know," Wally responded.

"Oh," Trent said.

Wally wrapped himself with the purple towel and sat down. Trent's clothes were strange to him. First they were kind of tight. Not just because Wally was a slightly bigger size than him, but also because Trent was always known to wear close and form fitting clothes. Wally personally liked everything baggy. Worse all he wore was the white T-shirt and black silk shorts. Trent for some reason wore briefs and Wally had long stopped wearing them. He'd rather go commando then wear them now.

"Can I ask you a question?" Trent asked.

"Hmm?" Wally asked, "oh, sure."

"How come you don't talk much about your family?" Trent asked.

Wally's face became stone.

"Sorry," Trent apologized.

"How come you're so nice lately?" Wally asked.

Trent laughed.

"Maybe I had a revelation," Trent responded.

Wally chuckled.

"My family's gone," Wally told him, "not literally," he continued, "but I'm no longer a part of it."

"Disowned?" Trent guessed.

Wally jerked back surprised.

"How did…?" Wally started.

"I guessed," Trent said genuinely surprised, "they disowned you?"

"I wasn't their kind of son," Wally said simply, "they have Joey to raise."

"That's sad," Trent said, "mine died, traffic accident," he revealed.

"Sorry," Wally said.

"Thanks," Trent responded.

"Um, why do you tease gays so terribly?" Wally asked.

Trent chuckled.

"You'd probably faint of you knew," Trent responded.

"So you'd rather not talk about it," Wally realized.

"No," Trent said honestly.

"That's okay," Wally agreed, "achoo!"

"You probably should stay up for the next few hours," Trent suggested, "just ensuring you're not coming down with pneumonia," he explained.

"Or so that I won't fall asleep and possibly never wake up," Wally added.

Trent looked away.

"I've survived worse," Wally said confidently, "I'll be fine."

"I hope so," Trent said, "a death in the Trent Cave can't be a good thing," he added.

Wally laughed.

"The Trent Cave?" Wally asked, "that's what you seriously call this cave?"

"Yeah," Trent said, "I have an awesome name."

"If I had it I wouldn't call it the Wallabee Cave," Wally said frankly.

"You could call it Wally's Cavern," Trent suggested.

"What's up with you and names?" Wally asked.

"I hate leaving things unnamed," Trent said.

"Names give things purpose," Wally commented.

Trent looked at him strangely.

"Oh, it's something my mother said," Wally said.

Trent tried unsuccessfully not to laugh.

"It's true," Wally said.

Trent soon was able to get his laughter under control.

"Anyway," Trent said, "how are you?" he asked, "still cold?"

"A bit," Wally admitted, "but I'll be okay," he added.

"Just let me check…" Trent started, "um, excuse me," he said and hurried off.

Wally noticed Trent pick up a water bottle and walked off to a blocked off corner.

Trent soon came back wiping his hands on his pants.

Wally then remembered what he witnessed earlier.

_Now I'm REALLY glad he washed his hands, _Wally thought.

Then Trent wiped away the white substance a short distance away with a washcloth. After washing his hands again, he checked Wally's face.

Trent's eyes burst open.

"What?" Wally asked.

"You're freezing!" Trent shouted, "God Wally!"

Trent striped to his underwear and got under the towel.

"Wha…!" Wally shouted.

"You need body warmth," Trent said holding him.

"Oh," Wally realized, his voice hinted disappointment.

Trent noticed but didn't say anything.

Wally soon wrapped his arms around Trent.

"Do you think I'll die?" Wally asked softly.

Trent looked into Wally's blue eyes.

"I don't know," Trent said honestly.

"If I go I'll be with her," Wally said softly.

Trent knew he was referring to Kuki.

"Do you want to go?" Trent asked him.

"Partly," Wally admitted.

"The other part?" Trent asked.

"Wants to move past the pain," Wally said, "find someone else."

"This island really limits someone else," Trent said.

"Yeah," Wally agreed.

_And maybe that limit can make that someone else be me, _Trent thought, _he liked Wintry but couldn't move past Kuki, _he recalled, _but he was able to tolerate and I believe nearly cemented a relationship with Jerry, _he thought, _if Jerry could pierce his aching heart, maybe I can too, _he deduced, _yeah, I have a chance, I think._

----

Mushi sat in the living room of her home glaring at her mother. Genki Sanban had been allowed to return to Japan. But she got one request. To see her living daughter before she went. It was now half past nine and Mushi couldn't wait for her to be gone.

_I am Mr. Boss's daughter, not hers, _Mushi thought, _the stupid Mushi of pretty pigtails in yellow bubbles _(the hairclips she wore in the show, at least that's what they call it where I'm from) _and oversized sweaters is gone, _she thought, _I'm the only Mushi who exists now._

"And when I go back I'll write to you everyday," Genki went on, "your sister will be wearing a beautiful dress when I arrive," she gushed, "you father's busy with some big plan overseas of course…"

Mushi had been warned not to contradict anything her mother said. She had learned the hard way when she had earlier said that Kuki wasn't around anymore. Her mother was freaked out for nearly an hour.

"And my family says they have a special place for me when I get settled in Japan," Genki said excitedly.

_Probably a nuthouse, _Mushi thought.

"I'm certain it will be fabulous," Mushi said dryly.

"I know you're mad," Genki said, "but Mr. Boss told me that your father decided to let you stay in America with all your friends," she told Mushi, "your father wanted you to go but Mr. Boss generously offered to take care of you until you visit us or vice versa."

"Excellent," Mushi said rolling her eyes.

"Don't be like that," Genki said and reached over.

"Mother," Mushi snarled.

Genki's hand went back.

"Ha, I forget your only rule," Genki realized, "no touching," she said less than enthusiastic.

"I told you that you can hug me goodbye," Mushi reminded her.

"But no goodbye kiss," Genki protested.

"No mother," Mushi responded.

"You're growing so fast," Genki said tearfully, "my beautiful baby girl."

Mushi groaned loudly.

_When will this be OVER! _Mushi thought.

----

Jade meanwhile kicked another KND operative unconscious. This attack on the AAJ was much more elaborate than anyone thought.

"Hoagie, Nigel and other crucial members of the AAJ have been evacuated," Lee said over his communicator, which Jade got to hear through her earpiece.

"Good!" Jade cried and dodged a kick, "Megan's with them?" she asked.

"Had to knock her out but yeah," Lee said.

Jade kicked an operative in the face, poked another in the eyes, and punched the last in the stomach.

All fell with a heavy thud.

Jade grinned.

_This is so much easier without Megan's belly aching, _Jade thought, _I'm just glad that when Mr. Goodman finally created a body that Freeland volunteered it to Megan, _she thought, _she's not a fighter like us, _she recalled, _she needs to be in a body that's safe, _she decided, _Freeland might mentally be a boy, but at least he and I can fight in every way to escape a situation, _she thought, _Megan's not made for that, she never was._

_Don't get overconfident, _Freeland warned.

"I'm doing just fine," Jade said grinning.

Just then a foot appeared out of nowhere and knocked her out.

_Shit, _Freeland thought and also lost consciousness.

Sonya stood up and grinned.

Just then Lee ran into the room.

"Reinforcements have arriv…" Lee started to announce.

Lee stepped back upon seeing Sonya.

Sonya's eyes flared.

"YOU!" Sonya roared.

_Crap, _Lee thought.

Just then several AAJ agents burst into the area.

"Give up KND terrorist you're surrounded," they announced.

Sonya grinned.

Upon opening her jacket several explosives were revealed.

Several horrified gasps were head.

"I have one demand," Sonya declared.

"Sonya you can…" Lee started.

"Her," Sonya said pointing at Jade.

"No way!" Lee shouted, "me maybe but Jade?"

"Scared I'll kill your precious girlfriend?" Sonya teased.

Lee glared.

"Don't glare too hard," Sonya said, "one wrong move makes this baby blow up."

"You truly are terrorist," Lee realized.

"This was my plan," Sonya said, "Madame L wouldn't approve it," she revealed.

"So…you defied Madame L?" Lee asked in surprise.

"She'll understand," Sonya said dismissively, "especially when I take in one of your best fighters," she added grinning at Jade.

"No," Lee refused.

"Okay then," Sonya said simply, "I –LO…" she said and two of seven lights on the bomb lit up."

"Okay!" an AAJ agent shouted, "just don't blow us up."

"WHAT!" Lee shouted, "you can't agree to this!"

"I'm sorry kid, the AAJ comes first," the AAJ agent told him.

Sonya grinned and started to drag Jade away.

Freeland started to stir.

Sonya froze; even she knew she couldn't fight either Jade or Freeland on her own.

"Jade, Freeland," the same AAJ agent spoke, "a deal's been struck because Sonya has a bomb attached," he revealed.

_WTF! _Freeland thought.

"Yes," Sonya said superiorly, "you're now my hostage, and soon a prisoner of the KND."

"Wha…you worthless fuckers!" Freeland started but instead shouted curses realizing the situation, "you sold Jade and I up the river to save your own necks!"

"I told them not to!" Lee shouted as he burst out crying.

Freeland's eyes fell on Lee.

_Great, _Freeland thought.

"D…Don't cry Lee," Freeland tried to comfort him, "Jade's your girlfriend," he continued, "I'd never let anything bad happen to her," he told Lee.

Lee still cried.

"We just want a deal with the AAJ," Sonya said also not comfortable with Lee crying, "we're not going to do Jade or Freeland any fatal harm".

"Sure bomb girl," another AAJ agent spoke, "we believe you," she added.

Sonya growled.

"I'll never forgive you," Lee said looking Sonya straight into the eye, "you'll die knowing that I hate you," he continued, "I HATE YOU!" he screamed.

Sonya looked at Lee in shock.

After Lee calmed a bit he turned to Lee.

"Bye," Lee said tearfully, "take care of Jade for me."

Freeland gave him a salute.

"It's a promise," Freeland told him.

Sonya soon gained her bearings and dragged Freeland out the building.

Lee's soft crying could be heard inside the building.

Twenty-two Breaking Hearts

**Anyone confused about Jade, Freeland and Megan take a peek at chapter 13. Sorry about Wally and Trent's part being so long. The story just mutated on me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**

**Recommending to read: Operation: WARFARE by Cyrix, A Juliet Without Her Romeo by Numbeh 013, and Tragic Hero by blackmonday (Animation Emir and I).**


	24. Ugly Incidents

**Operation:** **F.A.T.E.**

**F – Fate**

**A – Already**

**T – Told**

**E – Eternally**

Recap: Lenny and Abby now a couple, watched over Father's heir Tobian. The first legitimate child of Father. After a confrontation with Grandfather Uno, Father reveals that he too had rebelled against fate in the past and personally advises against it. The shocked pair were then left to their own devises. Wally while searching for Trent finds him in a compromising position. After a clearing of the air and a change of clothing, Trent reveals he's gay. After more talks Trent realizes that Wally's freezing and decides to warm him up. A shocked Wally has no idea of Trent's secret feelings for him. Jade fights KND agents attacking the AAJ, unfortunately she ends up being taken as a hostage along with Freeland who still shares a body with her. A reunion between Lee and Sonya is quickly interrupted with a bomb threat and the chapter ends with Lee crying.

Ugly Incidents

Terry and Wally kissed passionately. It had been three days since the storm started and it showed no sign of stopping.

But neither teenage boy cared.

Right now they were emptying their lust, loneliness, pain, and love into each other.

Neither held back.

Clothes lay thrown aside. Fear for Wally's life over a day in the category of old news.

Terry went down first then Wally followed. The latter learning what the former already knew.

"That felt so good," Wally said gasping, "can we do it again?" he asked.

"You're eager aren't you?" Terry asked laughing.

"I'm glad you agreed to do it," Wally said, "even if you're never ready for penetrating sex," he continued, "I'll be right here Trent," he told the teen who now shifted to be on top of him.

"Yeah," Trent said smiling, "yeah," he repeated kissing Wally lightly.

Wally laughed.

"That tickles," Wally laughed.

"This won't," a voice said suddenly.

Both boys jumped up to see an infuriated Harry.

"Get dressed," Harry said and walked away.

"Huh?" Wally asked.

But Terry heard approaching footsteps.

"He's giving us time to dress before they come," Terry said quickly grabbing clothes and flinging Wally a set.

"But why?" Wally asked.

"I don't know," Terry responded, "cred probably," he suggested, "we do hang out together," he reminded Wally.

"Oh yeah," Wally said softly and got dressed.

As soon they dressed they quickly took down the photos and got rid of anything else incriminating.

Terry sprayed around lots of cologne.

"They're gonna notice that," Wally said coughing.

"Better that than the truth," Terry told him.

Wally had to agree about that.

----

Freeland struggled against his bonds.

"I will get away you bitch," Freeland spat, "just watch and see," he said hatefully.

"I'd pay to see that," Lizzie said calmly across from him, "I want to speak to Jade."

"Suck my…" Freeland started.

Lizzie immediately boxed him across the face.

"I will not be having you cursing me," Lizzie said angrily, "not in such an…"

"Adult manner?" Jade teased taking over, "Freeland wants to protect me," she told Lizzie, "but I can defend myself," she said darkly.

"Is that so?" Lizzie asked, "I want all the information you have on AAJ."

"No," Jade refused.

Lizzie sighed.

"I guess I have no choice," Lizzie said, "Tommy!" she shouted.

Tommy walked in proudly.

"Hoagie's brother in our presence," Freeland said, "what an honour," he said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tommy snorted.

"You have it?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes," Tommy said handing her a red box with a squiggly wire running across the top of it.

Jade and Freeland gasped horrified.

"No," Freeland said softly.

"You monster!" Jade screamed struggling against her bonds.

"Talk," Lizzie ordered.

"No," Freeland refused since Jade was intently sobbing.

Lizzie gently flicked the wire.

The tied female body holding both Jade and Freeland shook as unspeakable pain radiated through them.

"Years," Freeland said in a strained voice, "it's been years since I felt that thing."

"I got it from a friend," Tommy lied.

_More like crazy she-devil, _Tommy thought, _I don't even know how she guessed I'd need it, _he thought, _more so how she got it from Father's stores._

"And it has one adjustment," Lizzie said, "no matter that you don't share a body," she said, "you all feel it," she revealed.

Freeland's eyes widened you rage.

"Megan," Jade whispered tearfully, "come here you witch," she snarled.

Lizzie grinned and leaned in close.

Suddenly Lizzie was holding her ear screaming.

Jade victoriously held a piece of Lizzie's ear between her teeth.

_Source that bitch, _Jade thought.

----

It was 2 pm and Jake helped to tighten the restraints on Megan. Four hours ago, she had suddenly screamed out in pain and almost went into shock. Even though she was now stabilized, she still screamed regularly.

"This is awful," Hoagie said watching everything behind a glass screen, "I'm guessing that it obviously involves Jade and Freeland," he added.

"But what are those KND brats using?" Mr. Boss wondered, "what could be not only affecting that kidnapped kid but also Meg?"

"I don't know," Hoagie said, "but we have our best minds trying to source it," he told Mr. Boss, "especially Mr. Goodman."

"He'd take it personal," Mr. Boss noted.

Nigel walked up.

"How is she?" Nigel asked.

"Not good," Hoagie said, "her body can't take this forever, less so her mind."

_Damn it, _Nigel thought.

"Um, I need to speak to Hoagie alone," Nigel said softly.

"Hmm?" Mr. Boss asked.

"I'll be back Mr. Boss," Hoagie said and led Nigel to his office, "what is it?" he asked seriously.

Nigel looked away.

Hoagie's eyes widened.

"Did you…" Hoagie started.

Nigel shook his head.

"It's something else," Nigel told him.

"What?" Hoagie demanded wanting to get back to Megan.

"I can…I might be able to stop Li…I mean the KND from torturing Rebecca and their hostages," Nigel revealed.

"What?" Hoagie asked in surprise.

Nigel turned away.

"What do you know?" Hoagie asked seriously, "Nigel!" he shouted.

"I date Lizzie," Nigel blurted out, "secretly, but still."

Hoagie's face went beet red.

"You date an enemy to our cause," Hoagie said getting redder, "a cause that they're currently doing something reprehensible to stop."

"I'm sorry," Nigel apologized, "I never expected this, I…"

"Thought everything would be fine?" Hoagie finished.

"I'm sorry Hoagie," Nigel apologized, "but I can fix this."

"How!" Hoagie exploded.

"By bribing Lizzie," Nigel revealed, "I know it's underhanded," he continued, "but I can get her to stop this by threatening to reveal her 'dating status'," he told Hoagie.

Hoagie chuckled.

"You really know how to hit below the belt," Hoagie noted.

Nigel's face revealed hurt at that statement.

"Don't worry," Hoagie said kindly, "I'm planning to hit much lower," he whispered to Nigel and walked out.

"Huh?" Nigel asked.

Minutes later soldiers ran in and Nigel was surrounded.

"You're under arrest for treason and helping in felony activities," one shouted, "put your hands in the air!" he ordered.

A shocked Nigel could only obey.

----

It was after 10pm on Bully Island and Wally was angry as hell.

Wally sat silently on the bench in the dimly lit room.

_I'm going to kill this bastard the first chance I get, _Wally thought.

Trent had feared retaliation from Harry for what he had witnessed. That moment had finally come.

Harry walked up and sat beside Wally.

"Hi," Harry said.

"Hi," Wally responded.

"You cold?" Harry asked.

"Um, no I'm…fine," Wally stated.

Harry groaned.

"How can I imagine you as a girl when you behave like that?" Harry demanded.

"I did this to save Trent from sitting with you wearing a dress," Wally said angrily, "you're the one who wanted to do it."

"I told Trent if he didn't agree that I'd tell Jordan what I saw," Harry reminded Wally, "since you decided to take his place," he said, "the same goes for you."

Wally clenched his fists.

Harry waited.

Wally sighed.

"I'm a little cold," Wally lied using his best female voice.

Harry held him close.

"Better?" Harry asked.

_NO! _Wally thought.

"A little," Wally said instead as he tried not to scratch the blue dress he wore.

_How would I've known that Wintry's brother could be such a sicko? _Wally thought, _forcing me to wear a dress so he can pretend that I'm a girl, _he thought disgusted, _if his hand stretches under this dress it's coming out a stump!_

----

Lizzie meanwhile sat up late watching television.

Suddenly her bedroom was broken into and armed KND agents and she was surrounded.

"Lizzie a.k.a. Madame L," an agent spoke, "you're under arrest for high treason and fraternising with the enemy."

Lizzie dropped her soda.

_Nigel, _Lizzie thought.

Twenty-three Back Stabbers

**I apologize for the long period of no updates and the short chapter. I had a lot of computer trouble in the summer causing me to fall behind greatly. A Modern Red Riding Hood, Terrence, Cursed or Unlucky, and The Next Horror were four stories I planned to complete over the summer. This was so I'd have more time to focus on this story come September. Unfortunately among my list of computer problems was the loss of a lot of files. I was able to get them back but that took weeks. Also there was a hurricane and I had to do a nice stint without light (sense the sarcasm?). So I'm very behind right now and hope to update one more time this month as I try to finish the stories I had planned to complete by summer's end. I apologize for the inconvenience. Hope this chapter was at least palatable and please review.**


End file.
